The Spring Festival
by Badass Archer Daughter
Summary: Legolas goes to Rivendell for the first time in order to attend the annual spring festival as well as to strengthen ties with Rivendell for Mirkwood. There, he meets Elladan and Elrohir, also called the "Trickster Twins" of Rivendell and who are 100% determined to break the prince's icy, secretive facade...but will this trip prove to have more to give than friendship?
1. Prologue

**Prologue: A Certain Letter**

Thranduil rubbed his temples even harder as the door of his office slowly shut close. The meeting had been just as frustrating as most. Winter was being particularly bad for the wood-elves...the orc attacks had been more frequent around the borders and the spiders' poison was becoming more deadly, their killing techniques more vile and clever. Many of the elves has suggested exterminating the orcs and then the spiders whilst others suggested otherwise. Some wanted to burn spiders nests deep in the forests and pillage through and others wanted to send teams to Dol Guldur to kill the orcs first, claiming they were the main cause for the darkness.

At the end, the voting ended in a tie and after rounds of trying to quiet them out, Thranduil had sent them out to try to think of a final decision. Although it didn't prove much easier. He had a stack of paperwork left to do, laws to approve and disapprove, along with letters to read and mostly-_burn_.

He'd found himself shutting Mirkwood by itself more often. Visitors were as rare as miracles and the only trading connection they had was with those silly mortals in Laketown, afraid to encounter Thranduil's temper. It wasn't his fault though, issues around Mirkwood weren't exactly making it look like a rainbow. He grumbled...if he had just received one of the rings, or Oropher maybe, things might have been easened up in Mirkwood. Not so many elves would have been killed.

Yet...he had to admit, wood-elves were strong and with a powerful leadership such as Thranduil's, they had persevered through all troubles and lived right now in what you may have stated-peace. Yes...he'd prove to all of them he didn't need a ring to rule his kingdom.

"_Adar,_" said Thalos, his eldest son and crown prince of Mirkwood after he had finished scribbling in some paper. He was learning to be in his father's footsteps and so he was helping him with the work. Something that proved well to Thranduil. "Look...there's a letter. A letter written from Imladris by Lord Elrond."

Thranduil raised his eyebrow. It'd been some time since he'd talk to his old childhood friend...shielding Mirkwood had caused some complications and shutting itself to other kingdoms was one of them. "Hm...Lord Elrond you say? What is the purpose of his letter?" he snapped, maybe a bit too harshly.

"Well, I don't know, I thought that perhaps you would like to read the letter in case anything personal appeared or-" Thalos thought for a second, "-or anything that was meant to be private. After all, this is directed to you."

"I suppose," said Thranduil sighing exasperatedly. "_Hannon le, _Thalos. I think you are ready to go now...tomorrow you will return for another council meeting but for now, you are dismissed."

Thalos bowed down deeply and left, his footsteps light thumps against the wooden hall of Thranduil's realm. Comforted in silence, he tore open the envelope and saw a delicate white letter come out with Imladris' stamp on it. His old childhood friend's messy scribbled remained there and he was hit with a strong pound of nostalgia. Both of them used to be so close...they'd do everything together. Even Oropher, Thranduil's father, had joked about that. And now...they barely visited each other.

_Dear Thranduil,_

_As you may have noticed, as winter comes to an end, all elves should find an event to rejoice the coming of spring and the ending of a set of problems that had been brought to us from the harsh winters. As elven allies, I suggest that Greenwood come to the Spring Festival, a holiday none of us are strangers with. Do you remember not the incident we had as elflings? The Spring Festival will be held in a week, and all elven kingdoms will reunite in the celebration, including Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel_

_If you do not come, it will matter not, _mellon-nín, _for I understand you have greater issues to worry with. Albeit I feel that Greenwood deserves to enjoy some slight joy in such celebration and I advise to do so in coming. You might not know it but you need it Thranduil. Anyways, it has been long since Greenwood and Imladris have been together._

_Warmest regards._

_Elrond, Lord of Imladris._

It was short yet Thranduil knew many of the hidden traps Elrond had put inside. First of all...pft, even though winter was over, there were still problems...there would always be. And calling Mirkwood, Greenwood? Elrond was encouraging him to look at his kingdom as it once was...but couldn't he understand? Understand that Oropher was dead and Great Greenwood as well? Couldn't he understand the darkness that lingered upon Mirkwood now? The elfling incident...yes, that brought memories and nostalgia, the sound of innocent giggles sounding in his ears rung like silver bells. Yet as soon as he heard them, he also heard the horns of war and he clicked back into reality. Although it relieved him for Elrond to understand his situation a bit.

Thranduil wouldn't burn this letter. Even better...he was thinking of replying! Something that rarely happened to letters but what to put? Thranduil obviously didn't have time to attend that silly spring party but was there another solution?

He thought about it...sending a representative? That would be hardly proper...and besides, even though Thranduil trusted his advisors, he didn't trust them, _that_ much. And then it came to him, maybe he couldn't send one of his advisors but could he send one of his sons? No, he obviously wouldn't just send his crown prince to Imladris, that would make him an immediate target and it was too risky. However, he had another thing in mind and he knew the perfect person to send.

Thalos was worried.

He had no idea what that letter contained but he didn't like it. Yes, he liked Lord Elrond and wished his father would be more active with their dearest ally better, but his father was king and it was his choice. Still...what could have Lord Elrond written that was so important for Thalos to be immediately dismissed? Not like Thalos didn't mind being dismissed, he was getting rather annoyed by sitting in his chair for five hours with his father. He needed some exercise...he really did.

However, as he walked calmly to the sword fighting grounds, he collapsed with a servant and the servant tumbled to the ground, Thalos being as strong as an ox. He helped the worried servant up and she started an apology.

"P-Prince Thalos, I am deeply sorry...I was not looking right, forgive me. I did not wish to intrude on you like that," she said.

Thalos smiled. "Do not worry, it was fine. There are moments to be careless and that is completely natural."

The servant looked relieved that she hadn't gotten into trouble and Thalos guessed she was new, but then frowned. It was near night...where was she going in such hurry. "But wait!"

"Yes, Prince Thalos?" she said a few steps after standing up, already going to her destination.

"May I ask, where are you going in such hurry?" he frowned at her.

"His Highness, King Thranduil, requested I deliver a message to Prince Legolas," she said, "after he came back from the patrol. He said that he wanted to request him to talk to him in his office."

"I see, yet why good lady, are you going in such hurry?" he asked. "Perhaps he is not even back yet...do you worry about not being able to meet him?"

"No good prince," she admitted looking down. "My shift is nearly done and my son is sick at home...I worry for him and wish to be at home as quick as possible to assist him."

"Well, that is understandable," smiled Thalos. He had to warn Legolas about this...he needed to give him some advice. Talking to King Thranduil alone never proved to be very good. "It is very important. Why don't you not let me deliver the message to him personally whilst you go and dismiss yourself for now?"

"Oh dear prince, that is a generous offer, _hannon-le,_" she said bowing down repeatedly. "However, I must not abandon my duty."

"Nonsense, I'll deliver it to him, I dismiss you for now," Thalos said and nodding many grateful thanks, the servant went off.

Thalos walked down several bridges until he reached the Main Gate. He knew Legolas would already be there...he never returned after night, it was too risky to linger at those hours. Legolas and Thalos had both been taught that strictly by Thranduil himself and he made sure they never forgot. And that was exactly what Thalos saw as he met Legolas' patrol troop in the door.

Legolas had gone there with eleven other elves and he had returned with them as well. Sometimes Thalos, being two thousand years Legolas' senior, was jealous of him. First of all...there was Legolas' hair...how did he keep it so well and shiny? Damn it. And there was also Legolas' magical ability to keep his elves alive. Every patrol that was led by him was safe and never had any deaths. Injured elves? Yes. Seriously injured elves? _Yes_. But dead elves? Never. For years since his Thranduil assigned him his first patrol, Legolas had lead troops to all kinds of different places yet he never got anybody dead!

Legolas had an elf against him, walking weakly and supporting on Legolas' shoulder. Others were carrying two injured as well yet they all seemed relatively whole. The healers rushed forward to treat the wounds while Legolas' sharp eyes met Thalos'. Whilst Legolas had blue eyes like the clear sky at it's brightest point and golden hair like the treasures in the dwarven mines, Thalos had paler yellow hair and steely gray eyes, which proved good for diplomacy and intimidation but not so good in making allies.

"_Mae govannen, _Legolas, I suppose everything went well?" smiled Thalos and Legolas was greeted by a reassurance of his brother putting his hand on his shoulder.

Legolas smiled back. It was a genuine smile though, he rarely smiled these days."_Mae govannen_, indeed it went well. Although the spiders had some surprises for us, there were three nests instead of one. Although everybody got out alive but Riluwan nearly got unconscious and we all got some injuries. But we killed the spiders, burned their nests and survived everything, so I consider it successful, Thalos."

"I can see that," said Thalos. Then he thought about it...he must cheer Legolas before telling him the news. "But damn it Legolas! You must tell me your secret!"

"My secret to what?"

"To keeping your hair so perfect in battle! Doesn't it get stranded or tied up or end up in front of your eyes? My own hair is starting to pester me so much, I might as well go bald."

Legolas allowed a smile, yet it wasn't the laugh Thalos expected and he sighed. "Anyways Legolas, come walk with me."

Legolas look at his patrol who were already nodding their greetings to Thalos and urging Legolas to go. He sighed and followed Thalos, looking slightly worried. "All right, but where are we going?"

"To _Adar_'s office," said Thalos. "You see...we got a letter from Lord Elrond of Imladris."

"I know who he is well enough," said Legolas. "Yet why has he written? Is something wrong? It has been time since Mirkwood and Imladris have talked."

"Indeed it has been," said Thalos gravely. "Unfortunately, I have no idea of what Lord Elrond has written and now, father requests your presence in his office. For what reason? I don't know but you will be talking to him alone. You know how those talks end up."

"I do," said Legolas. He and Thalos had learned the hard way and he didn't want to again.

"So now," as they reached the door of the wooden-bronze door and Thalos showed Legolas the way. "Before you go in, I want to tell you something Legolas: good luck."

Legolas nodded and as his hands settled in the handle, Thalos already walking away, he whispered in the thin air: "_Hannon-le_."

"Legolas, you'll be going to the spring festival in Imladris."

It wasn't a question, but a command and that was the first thing Legolas was hit with when he entered the room. He wasn't even given the background details or anything! Well...what did he expect? It was his father after all, King Thranduil. He wouldn't be getting any awards for kindness or understanding any time soon.

"I see," said Legolas.

"I believe it will be your first visit to Imladris and that is exactly why I want you to behave yourself," continued Thranduil. "You're a trouble magnet, _ion-nín, _but I do not want you to mess up this visit. You will be representing Mirkwood and despite the fact that I won't be there, I want you to live up to the standards without my supervision. Is that understood?"

"Yes it is," muttered Legolas.

"You'll be travelling with fifty of the best guard and you will set off tomorrow morning and I'll expect you to reach Imladris about a day or two after that," said Thranduil. "Do you agree with these terms?"

"I think," said Legolas slowly. "That fifty is too many for a simple prince like me. I can take of myself well enough. I am not so important...perhaps the amount of elves should be reduced?"

"Don't underestimate yourself Legolas!" Thranduil snapped. He had meant it to be a comforting word from his fatherly heart but it came out a bit harsher than he meant, as if it were a command. He slightly regretted that but what was said, was said. "You are still a prince of Mirkwood. But as you wish, I will deduct the amount to thirty men. Does that please you?"

Legolas only nodded silently and Thranduil continued.

"Remember, protocol is immediately at play when Lord Elrond greets you. You were taught manners, yes? You must use them when you reach there. Other than Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn will be there as well. They are from Lothlorien as you probably know and you must also greet them with high manners. You will also treat the people in Elrond's court and Lothlorien's as well as you treat their leaders. And you will also be courteous to Lord Elrond's family, his wife, the Lady Celebrian (daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, may I add); his children which should be his sons Elladan and Elrohir; as well as his daughter, Arwen, a few years younger than you. Will you do this?"

Legolas sighed wearily, he was excited to go yet talking to his father these days was cold and hard. He wished he could talk as freely as he could once do when he was an elfling, when his father was always next to him, hearing what he would say. "Yes, my Lord."

"You are dismissed Legolas, I hope you have a safe trip," said Thranduil. He didn't let the 'my Lord' slip though...that was strange, Legolas always preferred the more loving term, '_Ada._' Well, Thranduil supposed he was being polite with formalities. That was good, being polite...Legolas always had a knack of getting into trouble or having some wild adventure all over Mirkwood, and he didn't want that to happen in Imladris. And maybe Legolas might forget his manners along the way.

Legolas looked back at his father, his usually twinkling blue eyes hard, cold and emotionless "Thank you."

**AN: You guys like it so far? Review how you think it is going! Constructive criticism and reviews please, no hate or flames. :) Deeply appreciated.**

**The Sindarin Vocabulary Basics:**

_**Adar: Father**_

_**Hannon-le: Thank you**_

_**Mellon-nín: My friend**_

_**Mae govannen: Well met (used as a greeting)**_

_**Ion-nín: My son**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Announcement**

Elrond could feel Glorfindel's calm, but curious warrior gaze on him.

Elrond had not been expecting a letter. Yes, he had learned of his friend's nasty habit of burning some of his letters but to his surprise (which was a miracle since Elrond hardly got surprised) he had received a courteously written reply from Thranduil. Even Erestor needed the proof to believe Elrond. And now, the great balrog slayer awaited for Elrond's opinion in the letter. Glorfindel looked at Elrond's quiet and wise mind before breaking.

"And?"

"Oh, my apologies Glorfindel, I was lost in thought," said Elrond, still clutching the letter. "It seems as Thranduil has agreed to come...although not personally, which was expected. However, he's sending his youngest son to come, Legolas."

"I didn't know King Thranduil had another son," said Glorfindel frowning although Elrond thought he saw a faint flash of emotion through the balrog slayer's eyes. "Okay...I did hear about it, we all did. But those were only snippets, little rumors we thought idle. So it's true."

"Indeed," said Elrond quietly, gathering all the rumors he had heard.

Legolas Thranduilion. He had been rumored to be one of the greatest archers in Middle-Earth, despite the guess that he was only about fifteen years old. He was rumored to have a dead accuracy and a speed that could rival lightning's. He also had heard he had the most beautiful golden hair and perfectly carved face an elf could have, in other words: incredibly good looks. He had heard that every patrol he lead into the dangerous grounds of Mirkwood, had come back whole without one person dead and everybody no worse than some injuries. He was to say to have some-

"LORD ELROND!"

"Yes?" he looked at Glorfindel, who was shaking him. "Is anything wrong?"

"No Elrond," he said. "You only zoned out for a couple of minutes. I only wished to read the letter Thranduil sent you, if you may."

"Oh, of course," said Elrond quickly and handed it to Glorfindel when suddenly, the door burst open and a not-so happy looking Erestor came in tugging from two little elflings' ears. The elflings were wincing but Erestor came and put them to stand in front of Elrond.

Elrond sighed, shaking his head looking at Erestor. "What did they do again, Erestor?"

"They've done another of their pranks!" exclaimed Erestor infuriated. "Again may I add! They stuck my seat with honey and it took me half an hour to get out of the mess and much more to clean it as well! I had to run after them with honey smeared in my buttocks!"

The twins, who were obviously Elladan and Elrohir, otherwise known as 'Dan' and 'Ro' or the Trickster Twins of Rivendell, snickered at the word 'buttocks' but only got hit lightly in the head by Erestor, who glared at them.

"I'm really sorry for that Erestor," said Elrond and then looked at Elladan and Elrohir, who had their heads down. "Aí, you two! I don't know why you must do so many pranks! You cause enough wreckus without moving...I fear you bring me a headache every time there's a complaint."

They grinned, dimples showing. "Why _Ada_! There aren't many complaints of our jokes from Rivendell, they're mostly from Glorfindel and Erestor since they can't appreciate having our pranks pulled on them by the most charming elflings of the century."

Elrond had to chuckle as Glorfindel looked up to glare at the Twins and Erestor as well. He sighed, shook his head and said to Erestor:

"Again, I deeply apologize for an inconvenience they might have caused you. I promise that they won't pull any pranks on you for all this Spring Festival."

Erestor was a very respectful scholar and he had very good courtesies. Yet since Elrond was so friendly with his servants, over the centuries, they had considered themselves like brothers. So that lead to some of the people talking to Elrond freely. Erestor snorted at Elrond before leaving, "No offense, Lord Elrond, but I'd really want to see you try."

Glorfindel snickered. "He _is_ right Lord Elrond. If you want these two to stop pulling a prank for a few days, it will be like starving them in a cell."

"That's right _Ada_, no offense, we are unstoppably infamous!" exclaimed Elladan and Elrohir nodded in consent. The Twins mostly agreed with each other.

Glorfindel passed the letter to Elrond who put it down on his desk and suddenly, Elrohir asked: "_Ada_, you're letting us go? Without a punishment whatsoever?"

"Oh, I'm going to give you a punishment," said Lord Elrond. "You'll be washing the dishes this evening...everybody's dishes may I add. Perhaps that will make you think twice before you do anything again. But for now, I wish to talk to you and Arwen."

Glorfindel looked at a servant nearby, who nodded, understanding Lord Elrond's command and hurried off to find Arwen. The twins looked at their father. "Is it about the Spring Festival lecture?"

"Yes," said Elrond. "But there will be a difference this year."

"Huh?" asked Elladan when suddenly, the servant arrived, with Arwen at her side. And then quickly leaving the office.

Arwen had grown into a beautiful young elfling, despite only being eleven years old in human years. Her eyes were startling blue and shimmered like the sea. Her skin was silky and white as porcelain, looking even better with Arwen's flowing black hair that was as dark as the night sky.

"_Mae govannen, Ada_," she smiled. "Is there any problems here?"

"No Arwen," smiled Elrond. "You see...this year in the Spring Festival-"

"Oh I love the Spring Festival!" exclaimed Arwen. "It is all so beautiful when the snow melts, the grass glimmers, the animals rejoice, the flowers bloom and even the trees seem to sing! It's such a jolly occasion!"

"Oh shut up Arwen," said Elrohir playfully hitting her in the side of her head. Despite Arwen and the Twins being about eight years apart, Elrond had encouraged them to have a strong bond together and indeed had that happened. "You nature freak."

"HEY!" she exclaimed but Elrond stopped her before anything else could happen.

"Anyways, instead of only Lothlorien coming here to Imladris, we will have another guest," he looked at them to examine their looks of surprise and then continued, "we will be having Greenwood here."

"_WHAT?!_"

"MIRKWOOD, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING _ADA_?"

"YAY!"

Elladan and Elrohir, looking horrified, turned to look at their cheerful little sister. She was smiling and looked worriedly at her brothers when they gaped at her, "What? Did I do something wrong? Because I didn't. I thought that more people, meant more happiness!"

"Arwen, are you insane?" asked Elladan. "Don't you hear all of those things about Mirkwood?"

Elrond wanted to correct them to 'Great Greenwood' but even he, had to admit, that those bright green gardens and beautiful buildings Greenwood use to have, were now replaced in a darkness so fierce, that it repelled all of his and Thranduil's childhood memories. Isolating Mirkwood in silence.

"I heard that King Thranduil has such a hot temper, that it could burn a dragon's scales off if he wanted," whispered Elrohir and Elladan nodded, continuing.

"And there are rumors that whenever a human comes into his palace," whispered Elladan, "he can chop the human's head off himself in less than three seconds. And keeps all of the heads in one room."

"_SEDHO_!" exclaimed Elrond infuriated. "Who are we, allies who speak rumors behind his back? We must respect Thranduil for those are only rumors and not even true ones. Besides, it is not he, that is coming, he has too many issues to tend to in Mirkwood."

The brothers sighed in relief and Arwen looked at him curiously. "Then who is, _Ada_?"

"It will be his son," said Elrond and he got an even worse reaction.

"Surely you don't mean Thalos, _Ada_?" frowned Elladan, hearing stories about the massive prince of Mirkwood and highly esteemed general. "I would not think it proper for King Thranduil to get his eldest son and crown prince here in Imladris. Wouldn't it be risky?"

"And there are so many things about him," Elrohir added. "I heard, that his gray eyes are so powerful, they can cut through steel just by looking at it. And that his voice, is so loud, it booms louder than war horns in battle."

"It is known," the twins said together.

Elrond sighed. "In the Valar, who tells you all these things? They are all rumors, wrong rumors may I add!"

"We just pick them up, _Ada_," smiled Elladan. "Everything evolves around us. We're just plain amazing."

"Anyways," sighed Elrond again. "It is not Thalos...he is also busy I suppose. So Thranduil is sending his youngest and second son, Prince Legolas, here to represent Mirkwood in Imladris."

"Prince Legolas?" asked Elrohir excitedly. "The one that is rumored to be an archer as good as Glorfindel?"

"Why, we thought those were stupid lies!" Elladan said. "Why weren't we informed properly of his existence _Ada_?"

"We are never to sure of Thranduil," said Elrond leaning against the windowsill looking at the clear blue sky. "He is like a puzzle, an unsolved puzzle who will never be solved. I suppose it's for the better...safety precaution perhaps."

"So when is he coming Ada?" asked Elrohir. "We could do an archery contest! It would awesome!"

"Indeed, it would...perhaps I may finally have some competition," said Glorfindel and Elrond almost jumped. He had been so quiet, he had almost forgot he had been there.

Arwen laughed while the Twins faked looking insulted, "Why Glorfindel, aren't we enough competition to you? We're insulted!"

"Legolas," Elrond said judging by the position of the sun, "would probably be here tomorrow, before midday, although we do not know the exact time."

"TOMORROW?" the three children exclaimed.

"Wait a second," said Elrond. "Before you worry about anything else, I must talk to you all."

He looked at Elladan and Elrohir. "I want you two to behave yourselves, this is Legolas' first visit and perhaps last, if he returns with the wrong idea in his head. I want you to treat him well and I want you to treat him as if he were in his home. I want no of your foolish pranks pulled on him, for we do not know his personality well enough and he might have Thranduil's temper [the twins shuddered by this]. However, you can laugh and treat him as a friend, I want for you to cheer him up, understand? Make him smile...Mirkwood isn't in it's brightest days anymore and perhaps that has affected the poor elfling."

He turned to Arwen and smiled. "And for you Arwen...just be yourself, my little Undomiel."

Arwen grinned smugly at the twins and they glared back to her.

Elrond dismissed them all to their previous chores and he was left in his office alone with Glorfindel, who looked at Elrond with amused eyes. "Well...with Mirkwood here things are going to be very different. Who knows what will happen?"

"Indeed, nobody knows," said Elrond quietly. He looked out of the window. "This will be a very interesting Spring Festival indeed."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Arrival**

"We are near Imladris, Legolas," said Ranwe. "Perhaps about twenty minutes away."

Mirkwood held pride in their princes. Prince Thalos was respected and honored as a humble and mighty warrior who made wise decisions and treated everyone with equality. Nothing was too difficult for him. But the truth was, that Mirkwood probably took care of Prince Legolas the most. He was a favorite, everybody had to admit. Outside his rough shield of being the best archer, Legolas was a kind, gentle person who made friends with anybody. He had been a ray of sunshine, and could make a smile appear in anybody: from a warrior coming back from war to a kitchen maid. Although that was before anything happened, yet still...he was slightly favored. And his good looks made the elven maidens try not to faint. But despite all of this, most of the people from Mirkwood called Prince Legolas in a more casual way, or just Legolas.

"That is good,_ hannon-le,_ Ranwe," said Legolas nodding and he looked back. "Does anybody want to rest before we reach Imladris? We have been riding for hours and I would appreciate your honesty."

More than half of his company decided that one quick rest, no more than five minutes, would be enough for them. So Legolas and his elves let the horses roam in the nearby hilly grasses to feed themselves (an elf never tied up an animal, they trusted the animal) and they sat down under the trees of Imladris.

"By Valar, Legolas," grinned his other guard, Onilal. "You are obsessed with trees...it seems impossible to get you out of them once you sit on one."

Legolas grinned. His guard was made of six people, including Onilal and Ranwe. They had been assigned to guard Legolas with their lives and had also helped raise Legolas up in his early years. "We _do_ live in a place surrounded by trees...I did not know what you expected."

His guard allowed a light laugh and the chatting resumed. Legolas leaned back from the noise and comforted himself for a few minutes of rest in the tree.

_Mae govannen, Greenleaf. We have heard much from you from the trees of Great Greenwood. I have yet not heard trees that could boast so much. Yet their boasting ends in truth. We welcome you here in Imladris._

Legolas smiled and straightened up. Talking to trees had been one of his hobbies...trees were sometimes more sophisticated than elves. It was something his-his _Nana _had taught him when he was young. It was one of the only things that he had left from her and it was sort of like remembering her. Besides, the trees had always been one of his dearest friends.

_I thank you for your kindness, great trees of Imladris. Your compliments gladden my heart. I have heard much about you as well. Your beauty is outstanding._

_Your courtesies have been well-taught, young prince. Do you wish to hear our council?_

Legolas frowned. Council about what? _Of course great trees, your words are wisest. Tell me your good council and I will hear it well. _

_You will meet trouble ahead. _

_What kind of trouble, great trees? _

_Orcs. There is a band of orcs I hear, about ten minutes away from you. You are not their target, however, you might intercept them to go to Imladris. You _will_ intercept them. _

Legolas didn't like this. He hadn't even reached Imladris and there was trouble. Orcs...ugh, those nasty filths. _How many of them?_

_I am not sure, child...I must check with the other trees. Yet, do you wish to fight them?_

_My choice depends on the amount of orcs, and I will choose the wisest way out of this trouble, _said Legolas after some time. _Could you please check with the other trees? I would be deeply in your debt. _

_Of course...I am trying. The results are not clear, Greenleaf, yet the trees ahead of you perhaps guess that it is a band from fifty to eighty orcs. We are not sure._

_No, it is the best you have done and I am grateful for it wise trees. I thank you for your kind council. _

_Will you fight those orcs? I was told by the trees of Mirkwood that your father advised you to stay out of trouble._

Legolas grinned. The trees heard everything...he would make sure to be more careful. _I will fight the orcs. It is naught. In Mirkwood, we can easily handle them and it is no difference here. We are strong warriors, great trees of Imladris._

_We understand your abilities, little prince, yet we are afraid that perhaps one wrong step could lead to your corpse in our grounds. We would not like that._

_Do not fear, _said Legolas. _For you will find naught of that. _

Legolas stood up and all the thirty elf heads turned to him as he spoke. "There is a band of orcs ahead of us, about fifty to eighty of them. The great trees of Imladris have told me so."

There was a reigning silence until Drinfin, one of his guard looked at him. "Legolas, I understand that your respect for trees has been a childhood hobby. Yet, the Mirkwood trees were part of our lands! We could trust them! How can we trust these trees? They could be drunk, for all we knew!"

This brought a small snicker around the elves as they stood up, hands tightening around their weapons. Suddenly, the tree nearest Drinfin, moved a long branch and brought it down on his head, whacking it. This brought another smile around the elves and the forest echoed in their minds.

_Drinfin Darfinion...you are unwise to call us 'drunk.' We, the great trees of Imladris have aided you today yet you show no sign of gratefulness. _

After, Drinfin was forced to beg mercy and apologize to the trees, a scene where even Legolas, had to smile with. After the trees had stopped screaming at Drinfin and calmed down, Legolas told them his plan.

Legolas said, "Here is our battle strategy. Drinfin, you will be leading a troop of thirteen sword elves down that skinny path. You will have Mormiel and Driel to help you. You must hide and you will attack after we signal you. I will go through the trees with Ranwe, Onilal and Rielrom. Along with the rest of the archers. We will go closer to the band of orcs and we will shoot undercover. We will signal the fighters to attack when we finish shooting."

"And what shall the signal be?" asked an elf.

"You will see when the moment comes," said Legolas. "Now you heard what I said. Let's go."

Elrond was running around preparing for the Spring Festival. Things couldn't be handled by their own, you know? After having one long meeting following with complaints from the kitchens, Elrond finally sat down in his office chair.

Celebrian seemed to come out of nowhere, yet she was a welcoming sight as she sat down next to Elrond. "You seem stressed dear, do you need some tea?"

"That'd be lovely, _hannon-le_," he said as Celebrian poured some strawberry and mint tea on his cup and he drank slowly, trying to calm down from all his stress. "The Spring Festival has to be equally amazing this year...it always has but it's suffering a few problems. Some patrols from the south reported some orcs. The cooks are complaining about working too much and to top it all over, everybody has been telling me about the twins' pranks."

"The cooks have done a lot for us, they work day and night tirelessly," whispered Celebrian kindly. "They have the right to complain and the twins will always be jokesters...even when they reach more than a thousand begetting days. They will always be our Trickster Twins. And do not worry, Imladris will be safe from the orcs."

"Your words gladden me Celebrian," Elrond said kissing her. "However, what if the Spring Festival does not really result well?"

"I do not know why you worry Elrond," Celebrian smiled. "You have always done an excellent job at it, why do you put yourself so hard into this?"

"Why, don't you remember how we met?" smiled Elrond back.

"Of course I remember!" snapped Celebrian sounding insulted. "It was one of the best days of my life! We were in love at first sight! I begged to my mother to let me go so I could dance with you!"

"_One _of the best days of your life?"

"The best day was the day I was born," smiled Celebrian. "I'd thought you'd have more sense Elrond."

Elrond laughed when suddenly, Erestor burst through the doors sweating like a mop. His black hair was a tangled mess as his eyes frantically looked at Elrond, "LORD ELROND! There are orcs in front of the doors of Imladris. They are close to our people!"

Elrond excused himself from Celebrian, who looked quite worried and Elrond walked with Erestor. "How did they slip through the guards?"

"They killed them," said Erestor. "The warriors are already fighting in the courtyard right now. It's a band of eighty eight orcs. We seemed to have been the target...they were hiding well, Elrond, they took us by surprise."

"That hardly happens," muttered Elrond worriedly. It meant the orcs were now more clever...He unsheathed his sword in case, precautions had to be made when battle was happening. "I must go to the courtyard, NOW!"

They walked quickly to the courtyard where the scene was unraveling. The Imladris warriors were slender, fast and skilled so they held a better advantage against the orcs in fighting. Yet, the amount of orcs coming was increasing and for every orc dead, another one came replacing. And that's when Elrond went into battle. He slashed furiously and Glorfindel came to help too, but the orcs were starting to suffocate Elrond, surrounding him as he stabbed his way through. He couldn't even see Glorfindel's blond locks anymore. Elrond jumped up and dodged another attack as he stabbed through two orcs and killed them. He saw a few elven warriors in the ground and he sighed...death was something he did not like to see. Yet they were fighting well...he guessed they had killed about fifty orcs so far.

Then suddenly, it was as if a miracle had happened, ten orcs went down. And then ten more, ten more and ten more until there were about only ten left. The Imladris warriors look around shocked to see arrows sticking out from the dead orcs, despite the fact that they weren't armed with bows and arrows. That's when the elves came out from the trees and the sound of-_wait, the chirping of a bluejay?_

Well...the chirping of the bluejay came out and warriors came from both sides. That brought the Imladris warriors from the trance and they killed the remaining orcs. The warriors were clad with colors of green and wood-brown, wielding weapons with an incredible speed. In no time, the orcs had been wiped out and their bodies lay on the floor. Elves scrambled around, looking for their fallen friends. Elrond sighed and took a step back. He had a small cut in his hand and had a few drops of blood but otherwise, he was unharmed. He was still a mighty warrior. But...who were these unknown elves who had aided them? He quickly went to check on his elves before there was a booming shout.

It was Glorfindel's. His knee was gushing blood out dreadfully since an orc must have stuck something in his knee socket but it wasn't a shout of pain. It was a warning. "LORD ELROND, WATCH OUT!"

Elrond turned his head just in time to see one remaining orc alive, with a bow and arrow, his last arrow aimed at Elrond's head but before anybody could react, two arrows flew out of nowhere and they stuck perfectly between the orc's two googly eyes. It shrieked and fell back, dead, before he could even shoot his arrow.

Elrond turned to see the archer, an elf with his head covered in a hood. Next to him, were several guards standing next to him in a protective ring.

Suddenly, the archer took his hood off and smiled a small grin at Lord Elrond.

"Good morning Lord Elrond. My name is Legolas Thranduilion and I have come from Mirkwood for your so-called Spring Festival."

**O-O-O**

**AN: Thank you for your lovely reviews! Gosh, five in a day? It means a ton to me guys, thanks! **** Anyways, here are some responses to them. Oh, oh! Does Legolas sound too perfect in this chapter? I want to make him gifted, not godly. I can take all the advice you can give me! **

**Black Minx 17: **Thanks! I sure will! Besides, it's summer soon so that'll guarantee some more writing time for me!

**Luin: **I'm glad you liked the "trouble magnet" part! I'm so going to focus on Thranduil and Legolas' father-son relationship in the future…it's so interesting! I mean, it's like tough love.

**Guest 1: **Thanks! And it'll get better!

**Guest 2: **Despite the fact that I might not speak your language, I do speak Spanish fluently so I do understand you. Thank you for your compliments! I'm sure it's not perfect but I am so glad that you love it!

**Guest 3: ** Once again, thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Cure To What Elrond Cannot Heal**

"I see, well then...welcome to Imladris!" smiled Elrond shaking Legolas' hand as he overcame himself from the surprise and the shock. "I am sorry you had to be welcomed in such a dramatic manner."

Legolas smiled and bowed down a little, although Elrond could see the smile itself wasn't completely genuine. "It is nothing, in Mirkwood we have encountered much worse. However, I am gladden by your welcome...I do not doubt you are an indeed kind host. I am honored to be here, Lord Elrond."

'_Much worse?'_ thought Elrond worried in the inside but he smiled. "The honor is entirely mine, Legolas. Come, I will show you your rooms and tend some of your wounded. If you want, after you settle down, you can join me and my family for lunch."

"Well, that's very kind of you Lord Elrond, _hannon-le,_" said Legolas. "I would be very much pleased to join you and your family. However, I would like for you to tend my elves first, if you may."

Before Elrond could respond, an elf limped towards Legolas, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Legolas, seriously..._a bluejay_? Why did you not tell us that would have been your signal?"

Legolas shrugged, grinning amiably. "Well, I wasn't certain of my signal at the moment and besides, why argue with me, Ranwe? Bluejays are pretty."

Ranwe laughed and Legolas asked him, "So how is everybody Ranwe? Is everybody whole? Is everybody alive? Are their injuries severe?"

"Everybody's whole," said Ranwe bowing. "Most of us just got some scratches. Although Vaadan is unconscious...he got knocked out. I suppose it is minor. And Weimor has a Mordor sword in his shoulder. They are getting the poison out. But everybody else is fine as new!"

Suddenly, Ranwe looked at Lord Elrond bowing down awkwardly due to his limping. "Oh dear, where are my manners? You two were talking! My apologies for interrupting, I didn't mean to, Lord Elrond."

"It is nothing," said Elrond grinning. "It was all right...you did have to report to Legolas anyways. But elf friend, you are injured. And do not try to deny it, wood-elves are stubborn, I know. I am not blind, you have a gash in your right leg and that is why you're limping."

"Honestly Lord Elrond," smiled Ranwe, although he looked in pain. "You have an eye for detail but it is a small cut only, I'm fi-"

"It is unwise to not follow Lord Elrond's council Ranwe," said Legolas slowly. "The healers can help you. Do not deny me Ranwe, go and let them and patch you up. It is an order."

Ranwe looked surprised but did mutter a few words after he was patched up by the healers. He was taken to the healing wing along with Vaadan and Weimor. Although quite reluctantly, to the servants' and healers' annoyance. Elrond showed Legolas and the rest of his company their rooms, as they passed through the beautiful white halls of Imladris. It seemed like heaven on Middle-Earth and all the Mirkwood elves had to gape at least once while they walked. Including Legolas, who was struck in a quiet fascination...something which brought Elrond a lot of pride for his kingdom.

Everybody bowed down to Lord Elrond with their _'hannon-le's' _and Elrond showed Legolas his room, which was slightly closer to the twins', so that Legolas could have them help him if he needed anything. Legolas was most grateful for that, although he was uncomfortable to be one floor away from his elves. He already felt like he stood out, albeit he was still not sure whether he stood out the good way, or the bad way. Before leaving, Lord Elrond said:

"I will have a servant escort you down to the Dining Hall when you're ready, is that all right Legolas?"

Legolas bowed, "Indeed it is. I know I've said this quite a few times now but I must say it again. _Hannon-le_, Lord Elrond, for your kindness touches me."

"But what if he doesn't get our jokes and he's staring at us as if we were a bunch of fools!" stated Elrohir to his family as they waited for their father and for Legolas, who they knew would be joining them for lunch as well.

"You_ are_ a bunch of fools," stated Arwen in a as a matter of factly as she rolled her eyes. "And he's probably going to get them anyways, he's not stupid you know...maybe he's just not used to it."

"Although I do not appreciate Arwen's use of vocabulary," said Celebrian sternly. "She is right, the three of you will get along with Legolas just fine. The most possible thing that happens is that you become as good friends with Legolas as your father has done with Thranduil."

"How can you be so certain, _Nana_?" asked Elladan when suddenly, Elrond came in and an excited Arwen started asking her father questions.

"_Ada_, did you see him? How does he look like? Is he nice? Is he really such a good archer? Does he look mean? Is he gentle? Does he look peaceful? Does he look dangerous? Does he-"

"For Valar's sake Arwen," smiled Lord Elrond sitting down in his usual seat. "I thought your curiosity habit ended when you were a little elfling, at the age of seven!"

Arwen blushed. "Well...I was just a bit curious."

"Your opinion of Legolas," said Elrond slowly after everybody had calmed down from their laughter. "Will be defined after you meet him. Everybody's opinion is different and that is why you will have to see by yourself."

"Oh c'mon, _Ada_!" exclaimed Elladan. "Can't you just describe how he looks to us? Please? Can't you at least tell us one teensy bit of him?"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door of the Dining Hall and as Elrond let the person enter, knowing who it was. And as the door creaked open, Legolas slowly entered inside and for a while sort of stood there awkwardly, thinking about what to say. The game was at stake and he had to think well...fortunately, this opportunity got the family of Elrond a good chance to truly let their surroundings sink.

Arwen was most surprised. Legolas was handsome, and in a very startling way. He wore a white elven suit with a thin silver breastplate on top of it. His slippers were also as white as was his silver suit and he looked like he was an angel. His golden hair was flowing in his usual hairstyle yet impeccable as nothing Arwen had seen! His eyes were a blue that had such a strong effect on everybody, as if it were hypnotizing them. And his face...oh! It was like one of those statues in Imladris' galleries!

"Well," said Legolas, "um...I thank you for allowing for me to sit with you in your table. It is an honor to be your guest here in Imladris."

"Do not worry Legolas," smiled Celebrian after an uncomfortable silence. "You are always welcome at this table, whenever you come. We consider each others as family."

Legolas was shown his seat by Elrond himself, which was the seat across from Elrond. He had Elrohir to his right and Arwen to his left. As he sat down, he whispered, "Family..." He trailed off and looked at his plate as if it were the most interesting thing in the world before snapping back to life.

"Oh, my apologies! I must have drifted off! It has become quite an unfortunate habit of mine. Well...I thank you for considering me as worthy to be called your family!" said Legolas, smiling sheepishly.

Elrond introduced his family to him, and for every person, Legolas would bow down and greet his proper salutes with the formalities of 'Lord' or 'Lady.' Elladan and Elrohir, who were mostly called Dan and Ro, felt a bit uncomfortable being called Lord Elladan and Lord Elrohir but tried to follow the current as well as they could. For the sake of their father's politics. _Ugh, politics._

The meal was unusually mellow and quiet for Elrond. For a few minutes, there was no sound, only the quiet clinking of silverware. The twins looked at each other, urging themselves to say a joke or say something-_anything_! But they did not find the energy to do so. Also, Arwen was not blabbering about the day's pleasantries, and so the room was entirely...still. That was until Celebrian finally broke the silence.

"So, how is Greenwood doing these days, Legolas?"

Legolas coughed, swallowing before responding. "Relatively well I suppose. Although it does depend on what area you mean, my lady."

'_Relatively? What is that supposed to mean?' _thought Elrond but grateful for Celebrian's lead, continued on. "Well...I heard that you've been leading patrols, yes? I also heard that you have brought no dead to every patrol you've lead."

Legolas nodded, slowly. "Yes Lord Elrond. Every patrol that I've lead has brought no deaths...although we were close sometimes. Even though I do not intend to stop my lucky streak, anything could happen I suppose."

"Talking about patrols, Legolas," said Celebrian curiously. "When did you lead your first patrol?"

"My first patrol, Lady Celebrian?" asked Legolas. He bit his lip...it had been not quite so long ago, or at least it seemed like that. "I think it was four years ago, when I was eleven. My father had sent me to do an easy task, to burn a spider nest down."

"COOL!" burst out Elladan, not being able to contain himself anymore. "Is it true that in Mirkwood, you can hunt spiders down, you know...slightly as sport?"

Legolas could feel a slight tinge of frustration rise inside him. He turned to Elladan cooly. "Lord Elladan, in Mirkwood we do not 'hunt' spiders as if for a game. We kill them to survive. They are vicious creatures, their poison becoming more powerful, their games more clever."

For a while, Elladan and Elrohir simply stared at Legolas in surprise. He did not state it but they knew they had gotten into one of Legolas' sensitive spots. And using their logic, Dan and Ro didn't think that they had made him very happy. No siree.

"See mother?" said Elrohir trying to cover Elladan. "He was eleven when he lead his patrol! Why can't Dan and I lead one? We're already nineteen! It's perfectly safe for us, if it isn't for an eleven year old!"

"Well," replied Celebrian, "we only feared for your safety, you two. You are very careless and who knows what can happen if you lead elves into patrol? We wanted to make sure you were well-trained enough. But Legolas...eleven is very young to be leading patrols."

"Indeed it is," said Legolas calming down. Luckily for the twins, Legolas had a preserved temper and couldn't stay angry at someone too long. "But King Thranduil trained Thalos very young and so it was customary I was put in training as hard as his."

Elrond noticed he didn't called Thranduil, 'Ada' or even father. He had said 'King Thranduil.' This did not go unwatched by him and Celebrian didn't miss it either, shooting him a look full of worry but he smiled and urged her along, "Well that's certainly interesting, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is," said Celebrian smiling, talking along, understanding Elrond's message. "Talking about Thalos, Legolas...tell me about him."

"Oh, yes!" exclaimed Arwen for the first time excitedly. "Does he look like you? Is he friendly? Is he older or younger than you? By how much?"

"Arwen, you'll be suffocating Legolas with all those-" Celebrian was starting before she heard the noise.

Legolas was laughing lightly, it wasn't completely laughing but it was still laughter. He had a grin plastered in his face that showed signs of amusement. "No harm has been done, Lady Celebrian. Lady Arwen simply reminds me of myself when I was a younger elfling."

"Really? I remind you about yourself?" asked Arwen feeling strangely proud.

"Quite a bit, really," smiled Legolas kindly. "Thalos used to say I was the most annoying little brat he knew. When I was young, everytime he came back from a patrol or from battle, I'd run towards him and I would crawl around his leg and not let go of him until he answered my questions."

Some smiles spread across the room and Elladan and Elrohir looked at Legolas with sympathy. "I suppose he wasn't the only one. It took several of our guard to separate Arwen from us."

Legolas smiled sadly. "Well...elflings would tend to do that, don't they? Ah, but that is the past. Anyways Lady Arwen, to answer your question, Thalos is my older brother by two thousand years. And we do have a slight resemblance, I suppose."

"_TWO THOUSAND_ years?" gaped Arwen. "And I thought the eight years between Dan, Ro and I was a lot of distance! Two thousand years?"

"Well, I suppose he looks less than a thousand," said Legolas smiling. "Although he isn't the youngest elf I know-and not the most good-looking either."

"Why of course, Prince Legolas!" exclaimed Elladan. "He obviously isn't the most good-looking."

"Haven't you fallen into our lovely charms?" asked Elrohir. "Or our ruggedly good looks?"

Legolas allowed himself to roll his eyes while smirking at the twins. "Indeed, young Lords. Your charm is most powerful," he said sarcastically, making them both laugh.

Elrond couldn't help compare their laughs. Whilst Legolas' laugh was quiet, reserved yet merry and gentle, his sons' laugh was loud, booming around the room and showing happiness at it's very top. It was deep and genuine, as well as contagious.

"So Legolas, how has your father been faring? It has been long since we talked," stated Elrond and all the noise quieted down and all eyes looked at Legolas.

Legolas was quiet, deep in thought when he raised his head. "He is faring well, Lord Elrond. If he were here, he would have thanked you for your concern."

'_That was a very restrained answer,' _thought Elrond but nodded.

The remaining parts of lunch were of the elfling asking Legolas questions about his home and what he did. Legolas answered each of them with one of his half-genuine, half-suspicious smiles and answered them carefully, as if he had been taught exactly what to say. Elrond didn't doubt Thranduil had warned Legolas about manners but had he pressured Legolas on them _that_ much?

When lunch was over and the servants retreated everything, Elrond insisted the boys bonded. So Elladan had insisted they show Legolas around Imladris for his first ever actual tour. Since Legolas really didn't have much to do, he couldn't say 'no' and agreed to go with Elladan and Elrohir.

Elrond watched them leave, Elladan and Elrohir in both sides of Legolas, who looked a bit uncomfortable surrounded by the merry, chatting sons of Elrond. Yet his composure stood tall, confident and honorable...a trait that reminded him of Thranduil.

After Arwen left as well to play with her female elf friends, and the Dining Hall was empty except for Elrond and Celebrian, she looked at him.

"He is lonely."

"I can tell," said Elrond quietly. "I'm afraid his loneliness edges deep inside him and I fear he has not told us everything-at least not truly. It is something that I cannot heal."

"Well, shouldn't you at least try to help him?" asked Celebrian concerned. "Did you not hear how he whispered the word 'family?' You must know a way to help the poor elfling!"

"I'm afraid that I do not," said Elrond and looked at the distance, watching the three figures walk through the courtyard. "We can only hope that this Spring Festival gets the better out of Legolas and that our children may find the cure to what I cannot."

**AN: Small, neat little chappie! Hope you guys sort of enjoyed it! :) It's not as action packed but it ought to be interesting enough, right? Anyways, yay! Legolas is in Imladris/Rivendell now! Don't hesitate to drop off some reviews or advice for me! Anyways, some answers to my awesome reviews by my awesome readers:**

**Luin: **_Hahaha, I'm glad this made your mood change (hopefully for the better) and that it made you laugh! This story is intended to do that. Anyways, thanks for calling me cool. :D Besides, your english is good enough! _

**Guest: **_Thanks a lot! _

**Lady Kitsune Havoc: **_Thanks! The plot is going to get much more interesting in the future, I assure you, and there are sure going to be other multiple POVs! And hm...I'm glad you like Thalos! He's a brother I'd like to have (along with Dean Winchester, he's from Supernatural) and wow! I did not know that was the name of a river! How interesting...I might use that in the future, may I though? And no, I just wanted a slightly shortened version of Thranduil's name but I still wanted the crown prince of Mirkwood to have a majestic name. And yes, I'll try to update as much as I can!_

**THiaLieN: **_Yay! Legolas is indeed here...and this Spring Festival is sure going to be different. Anyways, haha...no, the twins are actually a few years older than Legolas but heck, there are the Trickster Twins for a reason! They're like two really silly, big cuties! Besides, compare where they have both been raised. Obviously, growing up in such a dark kingdom, Legolas grew up to be a bit more mature and serious than the twins._

**Guest:** _Thanks! :)_

**Guest: **_Thanks! And here is the next chapter! I hope you like it._

**Luin: **_Haha! I update so quickly because I already have like, 20 chapters already in store. I'm stuck in one of them because I'm having a bit of writer's block but hopefully that changes. Anyways, I'm glad you think my story is funny! :) Anyways, YES! DEFINITELY more angst for Leggy and Thrandy...I mean, their father-son relationship isn't very stable either. But angst for Elrond's family? Hm, I didn't plan that, but those could be very interesting changes..._

**Lana: **_Muchas gracias por tus afirmaciones! Estoy aliviada de que creas que Legolas no esta demasiado perfecto. :) Me parece que a muchísimas personas les gustó la conversación que tuvo con los árboles. Lo que quería hacer en ese momento fue establecer una conexión especial entre Legolas y los árboles. __En el futuro, ya veras porque... _

_Nope, I don't mind if you speak spanish! I think it's cool that you're proud of your mother language! __And thanks for sticking with this fanfiction!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Old Memories and Archery**

Legolas had started to train since he was six years old. He supposed they had been nice to him, with the death of his Nana and all but most Mirkwood elflings started holding weapons at age four. You had to learn fast and if you didn't-you died! It was simple and cruel...but that was life. However, despite the disadvantage that Legolas learned everything two years late, he was still one of Mirkwood's best warriors.

So obviously, he was intrigued to see the training grounds for Imladris' warriors. He hardly had to ask questions though...Elladan and Elrohir had been talking all the while.

"And this is where the warriors have to learn how to handle their knives," said Elladan. "And after they can do hand to hand combat with those knives, then they can do advanced training which pretty much involves throwing knives and other key combat positions."

"You never want to end up near that target," chuckled Elrohir. "Dan and I tried once but we almost got our heads chopped off...not the best experience you'd want to repeat."

Legolas appreciated their humor. They were fun elves and to every serious thing, they had a funny joke or counterattack to it. They were witty...and that was good for the most part. Although sometimes they talked so much, it was annoying. They talked all the time, really.

He smirked at them. "Well, you should've known better than to be at the other side of that knife."

The twins laughed while they showed Legolas the remaining centers. Although Legolas noticed that some of their methods looked a bit impractical compared to the methods in Mirkwood, he said nothing. He didn't want to insult his host. But he noticed that here in Imladris, the weapons were more varied and there were courses for many more weapons, whereas Mirkwood only trained with bows and arrows, knives and swords. At the end of the tour, Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas sat on the rocks that were near a waterfall. There were lots of waterfalls in Imladris. The crisp, golden sunlight poured on the rich waters of the waterfall, making it look like molten gold.

"So, what do you usually like to do, Legolas?" asked Elrohir after he got bored of watching the sun on the waterfall, unlike Legolas.

Legolas was taken back. In Mirkwood...let's just say you didn't have much time for freetime. There was always something for you to do or something you had to do. Besides, it wasn't for Thranduil to not scream at you if he saw you doing nothing. "Erm...well, 'do' as in freetime?"

"Well yes," said Elrohir. "You know, don't you have a hobby or something?"

"Don't be stupid Ro," smiled Dan. "They're probably too busy in Mirkwood killing stuff like spiders and orcs to have like, time. Use logic idiot!" Elladan whacked Elrohir in the head with the last word and they laughed. Legolas admired their relationship as brothers, yes...Thalos was two thousand years older than him, but they still didn't have such a good relationship as Dan and Ro did. Nor would they ever have a thousand years from now.

"So, you like killing things?" asked Elrohir casually to Legolas as if killing things were the most perfectly normal hobby in the world. The truth was, that Elrohir really couldn't believe that killing was a hobby. He was pretty shocked, but he tried not to show it.

"Well...I suppose. There isn't much else to do," replied Legolas shrugging.

"But don't you do things other than killing things?" asked Elladan. "I mean, I'm sure killing is a very satisfying hobby...but don't you like other things?"

Legolas frowned. "Erm...I do like archery. It's my ability of choice."

"Oh, that's RIGHT!" said Elladan snapping into reality. "I heard that they say you're an archer so good, you might be as good as Glorfindel, is that true?"

"So I've heard, but I haven't really tried," admitted Legolas. "Although Lord Glorfindel is probably better than me...he has more age, experience and-"

"Oh, don't be so modest," snapped Elrohir already annoyed with all these courtesies and politics. "WE MUST do an archery competition to see!"

Both twins nodded in agreement and again, Legolas was dragged off to the archery field. The twins were most certain that they'd find the great balrog slayer there, shooting his daily arrows as the light of the afternoon settled at it's place. And they were right as they found the archery field empty except for the great warrior to shoot his arrows. Most people did not dare to disturb him while Glorfindel shot bull's eyes every time.

"Good afternoon, Glorfindel!" exclaimed Elladan waving and as he shot his last arrow, he turned to them, looking at the trio curiously.

"Good afternoon Elladan and Elrohir," he said. "And good afternoon to you too, Legolas."

Legolas nodded in thanks and smiled a small grin, replying with his courtesies. In truth, Glorfindel had been a family friend to the Mirkwood elves. Since Thranduil wasn't what you would call sociable, Glorfindel had been a childhood friend of his _Nana_. Now that Glorfindel lived in Imladris, he rarely visited them but he was still a loyal friend to the royal family in Mirkwood.

"Look Glorfindel," said Elrohir. "Since we were hearing all these rumors about Legolas being the best archer and all-"

"You wanted to make an archery competition?" ended Glorfindel for him.

"Exactly!" the twins said.

Glorfindel shrugged. "I suppose it's not a waste of my time." He went into the archery shed and grabbed a bow and a sheath of arrows for Legolas. They were beautiful...pure and alabaster white, with gold engraved at the side. The bow was made of smooth oak and was also strong and flexible.

As Legolas shot a few arrows to practice (all landing in bull's eyes) and to accustom himself with the bow. Glorfindel nodded in approval as the arrows found it's target over and over again. The twins had somehow climbed to the ceiling of the archery shed and were now watching them practice, before the tournament started.

"You have grown, Legolas," said Glorfindel, sounding a bit impressed. After all, the last time he had seen Legolas, he was a young boy of six, who was eager but could not even shoot an arrow at the rim of the target. And now, here he was, shooting arrows as accurately as he could.

"It's been ten years, _mellon-nín,_" grinned Legolas shooting another bull's eyes, his arrows cutting through the original ones. "Much can happen in ten years."

Glorfindel nodded. "Indeed, I remember when I first taught you how to hold a bow. I knew you had a gift for archery Legolas. Don't you remember?"

"Of course I do," whispered Legolas quietly.

**[BEGIN FLASHBACK]**

"_You can try, Lord Glorfindel," said the servant somberly. "But death had been a great impact for him...these days he does not want to be bothered. He rarely comes out and when he does...he isn't the same ray of sunshine we knew."_

_Legolas sat in his bed, looking out the window. The sun was shining brightly, urging him to go out but all Legolas saw was darkness. The sun was not orange and bright yellow but a dull blood-red. The sky was not clear blue, it was black and gray and empty. He heard the servant whisper, for his ears were keen and sharp. And he knew it was all true._

_The door creaked open and without looking, Legolas recognized those soft, gallant steps. They radiated greatness yet there was a note of sympathy. _

_The bed shifted as the weight of the great warrior slowly sat next to him and together with Legolas, he watched the sky. "It seems as if all sunshine is lost, doesn't it?"_

_For a while, silence reigned through the air. And finally, Legolas croaked, his throat sore from crying and from screaming, "It is an empty void of darkness, I don't know how I never saw it before."_

_Glorfindel sighed, changing subject. "The servants tell me you do not eat much these days. That you've gotten significantly thinner. And they were not kidding."_

"_Everything tastes dull," muttered Legolas back. "Meat is like rubber, water is as dry as sand, vegetables and fruits are too chewy. My appetite is obviously not going to improve with such flavors."_

"_We are all sad Legolas," said Glorfindel softly. "It is not only you who mourns."_

_Legolas finally turned to him and Glorfindel almost wanted to look horrified. It was as if Legolas had aged hundreds of years, his eyes were puffy and red, his hair not organized as it always was, but like a bird's nest. His face seemed sad, cold and cruel. Legolas' face had aged...and all because of death. "Do you not understand, Lord Glorfindel? It was my fault."_

"_You had nothing to do with it, Legolas," snapped Glorfindel angrily, although he didn't mean to. "None of us could have done anything."_

"_Yes, anybody could!" he shouted. "You could have fought all of them, you could have crushed them easily! Adar could have done so as well! And so could have Thalos! Or any of the guards! It's my fault she's dead and now everybody hates me for it!"_

"_Nobody hates you, Legolas...we do not judge you," said Glorfindel quietly. _

"_Of course you do! Adar does not even want to talk to me, it is as if looking at me pains him!" exclaimed Legolas. "Even Thalos looks at me with doubt...you're the first one who's dare to actually talk to me in weeks!"_

_Glorfindel reminded himself that he needed to talk to Thranduil after this...and urgently._

"_He is pained Legolas, it does not mean-" started Glorfindel before Legolas interrupted him._

"_YES IT DOES! YES IT DOES!" sobbed Legolas. "It shouldn't have been Nana, why did they do that to her? It should have been me! Not her...me! I should have died and not her! I should be in the Halls of Mandos right now and not her! Nobody would mourn for me anyways."_

"_Legolas, things happen because they are meant to happen and if you had died...your kingdom would be even worse than it is now. Of course we would have mourned you," said Glorfindel. "Think about it Legolas...what would your Nana said if she were here? Would she want you to-?"_

"_SHUT UP!" screamed Legolas covering his ears. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I'm tired of hearing that phrase, of what my Nana would have wanted. I was her son, I knew what she would have wanted! Why does everybody forget her so quickly?"_

"_We do not forget her," said Glorfindel. He almost felt his heart shatter as Legolas' words echoed in his mind. "She lies in our hearts Legolas. We are all in pain, but we resist because we must go on. If you stay in pain...then perhaps you may never be cured."_

_Another deafening silence followed before Glorfindel whispered, "What do you wish right now, Legolas?"_

"_I wish that our roles could be reversed," whispered Legolas. "Or that I could go into Dol Guldur and kill ALL OF THEM! Crush them into bits! Avenge Nana since nobody is!"_

_Glorfindel sighed. "Legolas...revenge is a strong feeling. If it is to be done well, it will require long periods of time and preparation. I am sure everybody wants revenge as much as you...but penneth, you are young and it is not time for you yet."_

_However, a smile grin tug at the corner of his face. "However, nobody said you could not start preparing..."_

_Legolas looked at him curiously. "W-What do you mean?"_

"_Didn't you tell me that you wanted to learn archery?"_

"_Yes I do...but that seemed like a thousand years ago."_

"_Actually, it was only a year. And of course...I always keep my promises. So why not start now? Come on Legolas, some sun and the bow in your hand will do you no harm, will they?"_

_Legolas thought about it. "All right."_

_Glorfindel had taken him to the archery range, getting some shocked stares from the servants of Mirkwood who admired Glorfindel for such feat. In the archery fields, Glorfindel had given him a bow that was designed for a young elfling. He could barely hold it right but there was a spark of eagerness inside him...something Glorfindel did not miss to see._

_He shot his first arrow, with the help of Glorfindel who taught him the proper posture for an archer to have. He was patient as he tried and tried, failing most of them but finally shooting an arrow at the very rim of the target, something that was pretty good for someone who had practiced for a day. Glorfindel hoped he would whoop or even smile but Legolas looked up at him._

"_Hannon-le, Lord Glorfindel...now I know this is what Nana would have wanted for me to do."_

"So you guys know each other?" asked Elladan grinning goofily. "Why didn't you tell us Glorfy?"

Legolas almost snickered but kept his face solemn. He looked at the legendary warrior and balrog slayer who shot him a 'don't-you-laugh-you-little-elfling-brat!' look at Legolas as Elladan called him, 'Glorfy.'

"We have for a long time," said Glorfindel at Elladan. "And for the umpteenth time Elladan, DO NOT call me Glorfy!"

Elladan and Elrohir burst out laughing, almost falling out from the ceiling of the archery shed they were sitting in. Legolas had a small grin in between his tight frown..if anybody was to do a laughing contest, the twins would definitely be the finalists.

"O-Okay," said Elrohir clutching his stomach from laughing so hard. "Are we going to do an archery contest or not?"

"Wait!"

There was a tiny squeak in the corner and Legolas turned to see a group of children huddled in the corner, heads popping out. They smiled shyly at him and at Elladan and Elrohir. "C-Could we stay and watch?"

Elladan and Elrohir shrugged cheerfully and the children squealed in happiness as they huddled over to some nearby haystacks and sat there watching the archers intently, murmuring in excitement and betting on who'd win. Although the only thing they had to bet with were buttons.

So after Elladan and Elrohir explained the rules, and told them about the challenges they had to do, the archery competition started. Sets of targets both moving and unmoving were set in front of them to measure their abilities of speed, accuracy and even a bit of strength. However, sometimes one of them would be too careless. Glorfindel's stance would be less strong and the arrow would fly slower and not as sure. Legolas would often be less careful, shooting the arrow too fast and without measuring the speed of the wind, the arrow would wobble a bit off from the smallest circle. However, after a while of more shooting, the twins finally decided to stop everything and they decided to add all the distances the two archers had between getting the bull's eyes.

It took them a while, since as most of you could deduct, both of them weren't the most brilliant arithmetic students but after, the results were out. Glorfindel's total was zero inches and Legolas'...was four; Glorfindel had won.

The children cheered for them both as they shook hands. However, they soon got bored and thanking Dan and Ro for letting them stay there, quickly left, perhaps to tell of what they had seen to their families and other friends.

Glorfindel smiled. "Fair match, you've certainly improved."

Legolas nodded. He was actually sort of disappointed he had missed, because if he were back at Mirkwood, this would do a lot of difference between being alive and being made into an elf kebab. However, he kept polite. "Thank you."

"But still...don't worry, this isn't the last time I'll beat you," grinned Glorfindel as he carefully aimed at a target and shot at it perfectly. "Even to the end of your days, I will always outstand you in these kinds of fights..._leafling_."

Legolas didn't know if he should be indignant or smiling. "D-Did you just call me _leafling_?"

"Yes I did. Have you got a problem with that?" asked Glorfindel gesturing the archery target next to his.

"I do," said Legolas and he allowed a small genuine smile, "for now...I'll practice, but next year, I am sure going to show you what a leafling is."

"Oh, do grant me the wisdom."

The twins laughed as they both watched the great elven warrior and Legolas do a smaller round of archery for fun and for the rest of the afternoon, the two of them engaged in a small practice, although they insisted the twins did count their points. They ended in tie.

As the sun slowly came down, Glorfindel leaving the three alone as he went off, the three of them headed back to the Dining Hall, since it was nearly dinner time. Legolas felt a new sense of pride even though he had lost as Elladan and Elrohir chatted like mice, thinking about the last time he had been with Glorfindel. In a few years...perhaps he'd catch up with the legendary balrog slayer. But for now, he was good enough.

He was ready.

Arwen was day-dreaming.

She thought about the way he talked, the excitement that rushed to his adorable cheeks and how those sea blue eyes brightened so bright, that it seemed like one of those stars in Lothlorien, when she had gone to visit her grandmother. He seemed so...angelic, like the Valar had blessed him with-

"Arwen? Are you all right?"

Arwen snapped back into thought as her friend, Reelia, looked at her concerned. She noticed that Reelia must have asked her something, so she replied, "Oh...I am sorry Reelia, I must not have heard you, I was lost in thought, my apologies!"

"Ooh...lost in thought, huh? I bet you were day-dreaming about Prince Legolas!" exclaimed her other friend, Tathel.

"What?" asked Arwen. "No! I barely just saw him and he has been here only for one day! Why would I start day-dreaming about him?"

"Oh, we don't judge you, Arwen," said Vara smiling dreamily. "I mean, isn't he so very gorgeous? It is as if 'ENCHANTING' were written in his forehead and as if he was born an angel."

"And so charming and gentle!" exclaimed Reelia. "My_ Nana_ told me that she had a tray and she tripped! She almost spilled her tray all over the floor if it weren't for Prince Legolas who caught her and caught the tray before it fell-_balancing it between his feet_!"

"Oh, he has such skills!" exclaimed Tathel sighing. "I heard that he is the best archer in all Middle-Earth...even besting Lord Glorfindel! Admit it Arwen...you are both meant to be. Despite the fact that I personally want him for myself, didn't your _Adar_ once tell you, you'd be a beautiful princess and live your life with a charming husband?"

Everybody nodded repeatedly. They insisted that Arwen would marry with Legolas and they'd be the perfect elven couple for many millenias! Oh, and their children would be blessed angels of Valar, with Arwen's pristine beauty and Legolas' kind personality. Arwen couldn't help but day-dream about it...perhaps she might have a_ teensy little_ adoration for Legolas, but did he share the same thoughts? They were four years in difference after all.

That feeling of uncertainty held on to Arwen even as her friends giggled and continued telling her about how they were meant to be together but she could only think. She had seen how Legolas was, she knew how he was in the outside...and yes, he was quite good-looking. If he hadn't noticed, there had been some maidens fainting over him. But as she ignored her friends' chatters for a while, she drifted off into question:

Who was Legolas, really?

**O-O-O**

**AN: Hmm...so Arwen has a crush on Legolas? Hahaha, we all know it's not going to last because it's like a small childhood crush but still, don't say you were surprised. Besides, Arwen is too young to actually be in a relationship. Anyways, Legolas knows Glorfindel! That's pretty cool...the balrog slayer will have a big role in this story. And you will see how...oh! And a flashback! Is this the first? I do love those things...you'll find plenty of them ahead and many angsty ones too! Now, it's time to answer my badass reviews from my badass fans! In the meanwhile, think about it: who is Legolas, really? **

**Starstruck Whisperings: **Thanks! :D First of all, thank you for your thoughtful review. I liked how analytical you were by thinking about both pros and cons of my story. Way to go! :) I love that you like the description and the plot. The organization is all messed up really, I don't have an exact plan drawn down...but it'll work out in the end! :) Anyways, to clear up your confusion: yes, you are right. Thranduil hasn't exactly been very comforting to Legolas, especially after *gulps* what happens to Legolas' mother. He wasn't there when Legolas needed him and that's why when Legolas sees the twins and Arwen being so close to their parents, he feels kind of-as you said-left out. However, it's not only that...it's longing. His family has been dysfunctional and broken for so long...seeing the love and care the royal Imladris family has makes him think about what could have happened. And also, Legolas is well liked in the outside. He's kind and funny...but in the end, nobody truly understands him. They know the Legolas OUTSIDE but what about the one that's inside him? He bears so much pain and pressure...it's almost unbearable. And he's not speaking about it to anybody else...because he doesn't want to spread that pain to others. He thinks it'll be better if he keeps to himself...but it'll eventually just make him collapse. That's why he's well-liked in the outside...but in the inside, he's just lonely. You know what they say,_** "The loneliest people are the kindest, The saddest people smile the brightest. The most damaged people are the wisest. All because they do not wish to see anyone else suffer the way they do."**_

**Eraman: **She does? :) Haha, I'm an only child but I'm glad you can sort of connect with this story!

**Guest: **Thanks and I will! :D I have like, at least 10 chapters in store already!

**Guest: **Thanks a lot man. :)

**Guest: **Thank you so much for your lovely comments and compliments! They always bring a smile on my face! :) Keep reading and thanks for being such a loyal and awesome fan of this story!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Cold Nightmares and the Start of a Hunt**

_Legolas wanted to burst out and make all those bad orcs leave. _

_However, even as the trees clutched him tight under their branches and whispered soothing words into him, the words of nature could not relieve him of what he was seeing right now. He wanted to scream, but his voice choked on it's way out of his throat. It was he had frozen in place...and couldn't even speak._

_It pained him. Everytime they'd do something to her, the pain increased in his chest, the tight choking feeling that urged him to take quick breaths. He didn't understand why they were doing this to her. He really didn't. He didn't even know what they were doing to her!_

_The ugly orcs had something in their hand and they were hitting her. His Nana's robes were gone and she lay there, still alive and breathing but with bruises all over her. The large stick they had in their hands kept slamming down at her, blood surging out. Her body was bloody, blood-red from all the injuries she had. Everytime they struck her, the band of orcs would laugh and cheer, encouraging more._

_Suddenly, another one grabbed a knife and Legolas hissed softly. He caught his breath and watched horrified as they began to cut her. They weren't big, quick cuts but small ones that stretched all over her. More blood trickled down and Nana's face was torn, cut and bloody. Her eyes were teary and her face stretched in pain._

_Legolas whispered his apologies to the tree but he couldn't stand idle. He slipped from the tree's branches and threw a rock. The rock struck an orc in it's foot, making it hiss in anger but it did not hurt him or stop him from hurting his Nana. His Nana shrieked as the orcs came and pulled him over roughly._

"_So," said the leader orc in common tongue, "we have found you from your hiding place, little elf."_

_Everybody laughed and the leader orc paced, looking at him. At least their attention was away from Nana for a bit. "Do you like what you see?"_

_Legolas glared at him, despite his Nana's moans and groans as she stood there, the blood draining out of her. "No, and you'd better stop soon."_

_They laughed even louder, their hideous screeches echoing across the forest. "Oh, really? And what are you going to do?"_

"_Please," whispered his Nana frail at the orcs. "Don't hurt them...he's only a child. Look at me!"_

"_We're getting there, be patient," growled the leader at her. "Shut up, be quiet and you'll have your punishment soon."_

"_YOU BE QUIET BAD MONSTER!" snapped Legolas as loud as he could. "My Ada will find you, he'll hunt you down and he'll slash you into a million pieces. You'll see."_

_The orcs chuckle and looked amused. The leader fumed. "Hm...quite a fiery temper, don't you?"_

"_Definitely Thranduil's son," muttered another in plain disgust._

"_Kneel down!" ordered the leader orc at Legolas. "We'll see what you get for disobedience and we'll see what your 'Nana' gets as well."_

"_No!" growled Legolas and suddenly, his face burned and he realized something: he had been slapped. _

_Sure, he'd been slapped by his father a few times. He'd been hit by Thalos a few times too although they were mostly accidents but the pain that spread around his face was excruciating. The leader grabbed the stick and swatted across his face again and again. His face had a bright red mark and Legolas felt a tooth loosen somewhere in his mouth by the huge impact._

"_Legolas," whispered his Nana. "Penneth, do as he says...please."_

_Legolas, reluctantly and painfully knelt down in front of the pleased-looking orc. He laughed and then muttered some strange, dark words at the orcs next to him, who quickly ran. He looked sideways at his Nana and she smiled weakly at him. "Do not worry penneth, it will all be fine. It will all be fine..."_

_Legolas smiled back, because for a brief moment…he believed her._

_The orcs came back with a barrel full of what seemed water. Legolas frowned...what were they trying to do? The leader growled something in the dark language and then suddenly, an orc brought a bag or something and poured it into the water. But what was that bag? _

_Then, they brought the barrel slowly and...dumped it on Nana._

_Legolas' vision went blurry, but the last thing he heard were the high-pitched screams of Nana, shrieking through the forest and showing pain at it's worse. A pain so painful...that death seemed so much sweeter. _

_Pain. Blood. Death. Pain. Blood. Death. Pain. Blood. Death. Pain. Blood. Death. Nana..._

At the first peak of light the next morning, Elrond was in his office stamping some new laws that he had been requested to read. It was tedious work and he found himself getting one of his occasional 'Elrond headaches.'

Suddenly, he heard the loudest roar he had ever heard and the sound of quick, hurried steps. His office door opened and then closed quickly, the padlocks being locked in a speed that seemed incredible for him. He frowned as he faced the twins with a ghostly look in their faces.

"_Ada, ada_! You have to save us!" exclaimed Elladan frantically.

"What happened,_ ion-nín_?" asked Elrond, one of his eyebrows curled up.

"Okay," admitted Elrohir. "We did a prank on Legolas...we're sorry _Ada_! But we can't stop doing pranks, just admit it."

"It's true," said Elladan nodding. "And well...we didn't want him to get angry since everybody mostly thinks our pranks are funny and everything."

"What did you do?" asked Elrond immediately regretting it. Honestly, he didn't want to know but this was Legolas they were talking about. And knowing Thranduil, if something happened to his son, he would never forgive Elrond-or his sons.

"We put a spider in his shoe," they blurted out.

Elrond glared at them. "You two are the most foolish elflings I have heard of! You knew that he came from Mirkwood, a place who is plagued with spiders at least two hundred times bigger than the ones here! Don't you think he would be angry?"

"We weren't thinking Ada, we're really sorry," said Elrohir.

"It's true Ada," nodded Elladan. "But now he wants to kill us-literally. Okay, he doesn't really know it was us but he's creeping everybody out-including us!"

"Yes," said Elrohir. "He has his knives out and looks like he wants to murder somebody! It's truly terrifying _Adar_...please help us!"

Suddenly, they heard a few screams from above and Elrond sighed, standing up. With Elladan and Elrohir behind him, they opened the door and saw Legolas running down the stairs. He held two white glistening knives, with tiny specks of blood which Elrond guessed were from the spider's. He looked terrible, his hair still was mussed up from sleep, his eyes sagging but wide awake.

"Legolas-" he started and then Legolas turned to him, wide-eyed. Then he looked down at himself, looking quite horrified and put his knives on their sheaths.

"I-I am so sorry," he said, almost as if he couldn't believe what he just done. "My behavior was absolutely inappropriate. My apologies...I suppose I overreacted because there was a spider in my shoe. Frankly, I think I owe an apology to your kind staff. Perhaps the spider was just there by chance, it's just that in Mirkwood-"

"No Legolas," Elrond calmly stated. "I believe _my sons _owe you an apology. They thought it would be a funny prank to see your reaction. It is not your fault, _penneth,_ calm down."

Legolas calmed down sighed and bowed down, "My apologies for disturbing you, Lord Elrond. Your sons need not to pay their apologies to me...it is entirely my fault. I was not thinking well. I think I need some fresh air."

And Legolas left to go outside.

_Good tree of Imladris, I wish to hear your wisdom from beneath your knowing leaves._

Legolas was finally having some peace. He needed one moment of silence and especially after that spider prank. The twins had dragged him almost everywhere, chattering merrily but they had not noticed Legolas' discomfort. Legolas was grateful for their company and he swore that even Thalos could not talk half as much as those elves could. But Legolas was so used to being alone! The youngest prince but not yet old enough to do any of the important issues. He wasn't even allowed in his father's council, for god's sake! Despite the fact he had guided patrols into the rims of Dol Guldur! Despite the fact that he had fought in more than a hundred battles! Despite the injuries he had suffered from the orcs had almost killed him!

He was still not that important.

He sighed. Trees had always been a guide to his relief...not only could talking to them benefit him but they reminded them of her. Of Nana. Her name brought years of pain, fury and revenge in him, despite the fact that day, he had sworn he would never cry. He leaned back and remembered.

**[BEGIN FLASHBACK]**

"_Look, Leggy-dear! Look at those trees!" _

_Her laughter was beautiful...the sound of blue jays. It rang through the sky and spread through the valleys like a pleasant lullaby, like silver bells ringing about peace. Like a song that went on forever, depicting love and eternal happiness. She guided Legolas' chubby arm and pointed it to the trees._

"_They look very pretty, Nana," he giggled. _

"_Come on Legolas," she grinned carrying him closer towards the trees. She finally set him down in the shade of a cool willow and they sat down under its nice shade. Nana's eyes were shut close and leaned back against the bark of the tree. Greenwood was full of them and Legolas' curious eyes roamed around before he asked his Nana:_

"_Nana, why do you close your eyes?"_

_She smiled. "Because if you close your eyes...you disappear into another world. Your mind flows and if you truly concentrate, you will notice that this forest is alive, my Greenleaf. The trees speak and their wisdom passes on to us."_

"_I want to talk to them too!" he grinned. "Can you teach me, Nana?"_

"_I can help you," she said. "But if they will talk to you is another thing."_

"_Okay!" said Legolas smiling._

"_It is very simple Legolas," she grinned; she made her son lean back against the cool bark of the willow. "Lean back, close your eyes and concentrate on your soul. Release yourself and relax, calm down. Let your worries fly and...you will hear them."_

_Legolas leaned back and did as she said. He let everything flow and his mind drifted to his endless imagination, future adventures he was planning to make. He waited for many minutes until he gave up. He opened his eyes and frowned at his mother. "Nana, the trees no speak to me…" he said. "They no love me?"_

"_Of course they love you, my little Greenleaf," explained his Nana as he crawled and sat in her lap. "To speak to them though, you'll need much more practice. They don't know you yet…as time goes and you spend time with them, they'll become your friends and will share their secrets with you; their wisdom, their stories…and also your most precious memories. Trees are the greatest love of the woodland elves and you'll learn that very soon."_

"_And do you love me, Nana?" asked the baby Legolas._

_Queen Miluneth smiled. "Of course my little Greenleaf, I will _**always**_ love you."_

**[END FLASHBACK]**

_If you are asking for our wisdom about how your beloved Mirkwood is, then here is your answer: the wind and trees tell me that your family is safe, yet they do not seem all calm. The trees tell me, your brother, the so-called Thalos Thranduilion, carries a huge burden; however it is something we cannot identify. _

_I see, I thank you for your knowledge, _responded Legolas. Thalos was put in a lot of pressure and expectations as the crown prince of Mirkwood, so yes...he believed the trees. He was surprised on how quick he had befriended the trees here in Imladris...although yes, he still liked the ones in Mirkwood more. _I would not like to bother you so, yet...has there been news of my father?_

_Your father...King Thranduil isn't he? I am being told he holds emotions that he cannot afford to show and he holds them inside his heart. Yet he is calm and seems not disturbed by such emotions._

_And what may those emotions be?_

_Well, by the Valar! I am a tree, not a mind-reader, did you think we could read minds?_

Legolas tried his best to hide a smile. Even trees had some sass. _My apologies...I was simply concerned for their safety. Yet it seems that my father has reacted to my leave as I believed he would._

_And how is that, little one? What do you fear? I have seen you in Imladris yet you do not seem to fully appreciate its beauty and you do not seem fully yourself. What troubles you?_

Legolas sighed and poured it all. _You see...Elladan and Elrohir, they are kind and I do not doubt they will be good leaders, yet despite they're older than me, it is as if they were children. They do not know what pain means or loss. It frustrates how they stand here, peacefully joking and playing when at home, we are fighting and losing battles against the dangers we encounter. There is no person in Mirkwood who has lost no kin to the darkness that roams our lands. We become strong yet here...it is as if everybody were childish here though. I fear that I may never fit with them and I may never truly become happy again...never laugh like I used to. I appreciate Imladris, and the hospitality Lord Elrond and his family give me. And I admire Imladris deeply, truly...yet I cannot bring myself to be able to blend in with all the elves here. How can I truly become friends with these elves, when we are so different?_

He waited for the tree...wisdom took time and he had just blurted out a lot of things that he would never even have dreamt of telling his father, King Thranduil. Finally, the tree responded.

_Legolas Thranduilion, prince of Mirkwood. You are wise for a child and I understand that despite you are young, your wisdom makes you as half old as any of us. Your strength brings you to incredible feats that would be unthinkable to most elves your age. I know what you have overcome and I know that in your heart...the pain stays. It will never be washed away yet if you close yourself from other people, you will find the pain harder to keep. It will increase and increase until you can do no more. It is not too late prince of Mirkwood, and despite the fact that the princes Elladan and Elrohir have not yet shred their childish innocent skins...they will soon. You have shed your own skin too young, so let them shed their own skin when their time comes. And yet, despite the statement that they don't have your wisdom, they possess something greater than that._

_And what shall that be?_

_They possess the cure to your loneliness. Fate is not mine to weave, so I will tell you no further and let you write your own destiny. I wish you good luck._

Legolas sighed and got up. He loved trees but sometimes they were the most intriguingly frustrating creatures ever existing. They always talked in riddles, for god's sake! Why couldn't they be frank and straight with him? I don't know, like tell him to go how many miles east or something?

"We're really sorry for what we did, Legolas, really."

He heard their voice and turned around to see Elladan and Elrohir, looking slightly guilty and he looked at them. For a moment, everything was quiet, the forest echoing in its silent song when Elladan continued.

"I know you told Ada we didn't need to tell you an apology but we're really sorry. We truly are, we didn't think you would be so angry. We weren't thinking right. So...do you forgive us?" he asked.

Legolas looked at them. "Well, I can't say I'm terribly happy right now but I'm not known to hate anybody too long. I forgive you."

"Great!" exclaimed Elrohir."Because we were thinking of taking you out hunting today!"

"To hunt_ game_?" said Legolas horrified. Since an early age, Legolas had taken a good love to nature which included animals. And especially when_ it happened_, Legolas turned into a vegetarian with a healthy diet that didn't include meat.

"No, to hunt a small band of orcs nearby," said Elladan smiling. "_Ada finally_ let us both out alone without any guards escorting us like spoiled children and so since you're here...why not? Just the three of us, hunting down orcs...well, we thought it would be fun. Since you told us you liked killing things. Of course, that's totally up to you, if you want to join us."

"Orcs," Legolas looked down and thought but it didn't take him a split second to look at the twins, with a spark in his eyes and a smile which flickered off as fast as it appeared. "When do we start?"

**O-O-O**

**AN: Hey guys! I know this chapter wasn't that good…but it'll get better in the future. Besides, I kind of wrote this a year ago so my writing style is MUCH MORE different now. Sorry for not posting recently…my entire story got deleted! O_O Thankfully, I was able to find it again in my trash and 20 chapters of this story were saved, phew! Anyways, thanks for your support! Your reviews are awesome! I promise I'll try to post more these following days! Here are the responses to your reviews! **

**Luin: **Haha! Thank you! Legolas is my boyfriend too! And sure, I'll make sure there's more angst in this story! I love putting angst in my fanfics! *evil laugh*

**Iana: **Well… *blushes* I kind of did forget their ages. I wrote this story a year ago and I kept it in storage for many months, so I'm not exactly sure. I have a terrible memory but I think that Arwen was about 12, Legolas around 16 and the twins around 20 (although the twins act more like they're 5). Haha! And yes, the twins know what diplomacy is…they just don't like it. And yes, Legolas might be annoyed but he'll always be a polite little cutie and he won't show it!

**Eraman: **They sure are, my friend. But they are only about 12 in human years, so yes…they're a bit childish. Although I'm about that age too and everybody says I'm as serious as a stone statue, so…it differs I guess.

**Guest: **Again, thank you! Initially I did want Legolas to win. However, I thought that a tie would be good enough since Legolas is still basically a kid…he couldn't exactly win against someone as experienced and skilled as Glorfindel (remember, this dude killed a balrog and died and came back! Give him a standing ovation!) And ha ha, I'll make sure Arwen doesn't get too close but who knows…? ;)

**Luin: **Indeed, Arwen has a crush on Legolas. It's a small kiddy crush though, so it's not serious. And about the injuries? *Sweats nervously* Ha ha, maybe Legolas will be injured and…erm, other people as well…

**Masked Man 2: **Legolas could get an army of fangirls if he wanted, man! Thanks! The tight bond between the twins is something very important in my story and it's so awesome that you think it's great! And you almost cried? Oh my…I don't know if I should be happy or sorry but thanks! There'll be much more emotional up ahead!

**Iana: **Ah…bueno, sí es un poco confuso, lo admito. Me disculpo por no ser tan clara pero la cosa es así: Glorfindel sí sabe lo de Legolas, ya que él y su madre eran viejos amigos. Sin embargo, Glorfindel tiene que mantener su existencia en secreto…ni siquiera se lo puede decir a Lord Elrond. Porqué? Ya lo verás… *evil laugh* I'm really sorry it got confusing; I do admit I phrased it wrong.

**Blonde Fanatic: **I will! :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Strange Noise...**

King Thranduil was not known to be an open book for emotions. He was like a wall of stone, cold and emotionless for those who could not see into him. However, Thalos had been his son for more than two thousand years and he could catch some tiny emotions slipping from his father when he wanted to.

He was helping his father, _again_, in an issue involving moving some of the elvish villages in the outskirts of Dol Guldur (something his father thought was perfectly stupid in the first place) closer to the fortress so that they could be protected more.

They'd sent some patrols over there and got a small portion of elven women and children inside Thranduil's palace to be cured. They had nasty orc burns and cuts which could have been the most clearest signs of raping. However, they'd found most villages pillaged and empty so actually finding elves was a good sign. The elf men were being armed but would be taken to the palace last, since they were better prepared for any battle.

Suddenly, a servant came inside. His eyes were calm yet slightly frantic as he looked at Thranduil after doing the usual round of greetings. "Some southern patrols have found small proofs of orcs roaming near an active elf village near Dol Guldur, your Highness. What must we do?"

Thranduil sighed, and looked up at the servant. "We will ambush them before they can threaten the village, have a patrol ready. You can let Lego-"

For a while, he stopped in midair and Thalos admired this rare feat of emotion. It was as if his father had suddenly forgotten Legolas was at Imladris and not at home, perhaps shooting his arrows.

"_Adar_, did you forget that Legolas is at Imladris?" asked Thalos quietly.

"I know _that_," Thranduil snapped back at Thalos. "I was merely thinking about who should replace him to lead the patrol."

"Send Liawen there with twenty other elves," said Thranduil to the servant who nodded. "Send Nasgor behind him in case he needs backup, with ten elves."

The servant scurried off, closing the door behind him and Thalos smirked at Thranduil who had turned back to his writing, muttering, "Exactly when we need him the most, that wretched elfling is off in Imladris doing who knows what."

He catched Thalos' smirk, he glared at him. "Does that mean you could abandon your work?"

"Sorry _Adar_," muttered Thalos quickly going back to analyzing another complaint. He now knew why his father was so grouchy all the time...with these complaints even Thalos, himself could go insane. "It simply amuses me, really..."

"What amuses you?" snapped Thranduil as he sighed at the sight of what seemed another complaint.

"The fact that you miss Legolas," said Thalos and he raised his eyes at Thranduil's.

"Well, _of course_ I miss him! He is my son! What did you think I would do? Be happier that he was gone?" asked Thranduil half-angrily, half-unbelievably.

Thalos hadn't really thought about that but still, he was quite surprised that his father had admitted he felt emotion. "Of course not, it is only that you're not very known for being emotional. We hardly believed that Legolas' departure would affect you."

He rose up to deliver a set of parchments to the scholars in the library when his father asked at him rather angrily, "Who is 'we,' may I ask?"

" 'We' means the whole kingdom," said Thalos darkly leaving the office.

Thranduil leaned back from his pile of papers and looked at the closed door. He rubbed his temples and sighed because in the inside, he knew that it was true.

Legolas looked back at the twins, who were being overly excited with themselves, doing their usual round of chatting but more passionately and unfortunately-loudly.

"Be more quiet," he warned them. "Your talking is louder than the breathing of dwarves. It certainly serves as a good flag to wave the orcs over here."

Elladan snorted. "You are wrong Legolas, whilst dwarves are unpleasantly short creatures with breathing that sounds like an orc choking, our chattering is as pleasant as the song of a bird."

Elrohir nodded in approvance. "Indeed...it would be hard to tell us apart. Our voices are just that beautiful."

Legolas snorted as they laughed and they went on through the forest out of Imladris. It truly was beautiful, the forest, he meant, with trees bright green and fresh land which proved not as slippery as Mirkwood's. Flowers bloomed pleasantly at every sight and birds lingered upon the branches of wise trees. It was long since he had seen a flower, and he let his memory roam. However, it was hard since there was still some snow on top of everything, which was slowly melting but still there.

"Aí! It seems as if I have found some orc tracks!" exclaimed Elrohir, making Elladan and Legolas rush next to him.

Legolas bent down and his fingers squished the dirt, he, being the most experienced of them all. The footsteps were new, so they couldn't be too far away from them. Legolas knelt near the dirt, something that made the twins wrinkle their nose with and he sniffed the dirt. After a while, he stood up and smelled the air. He easily tracked the scent of the orcs a couple of miles from them west.

"They're going west," Legolas immediately. "Maybe a couple of miles from here...they can't be too far. And you're right, it's a small crowd, perhaps no more than ten. However, we might not know if they have backup somewhere."

"Jeez, all that just by smelling dirt? You truly are something Legolas," stated Elladan as they followed him through the forest, their steps light.

"Indeed, let's just finish this hunt to go back to breakfast," said Elrohir. "I'm famished."

"You're always famished," replied Elladan rolling his eyes. "You eat like a pig and you have the stomach of a halfling. You never seem to have enough."

"I do not!"

"You most certainly do, pig."

"_Le uchann, dôl lín cofn!" _replied Elrohir at him._ (You're stupid, your head is empty.)_

Their argument started from there and began more heated. Legolas wanted to ask them what a halfling was but well...he took orc hunting very seriously and his concentration crackled. His senses became more keen and every tiny sound became louder. Until suddenly, about half an hour of walking later, he heard voices. "Quiet," he ushered the arguing twins and pointed to their ears.

They listened and with their elven ears, were able to capture the gruff talking of orcs. Legolas told the twins he would go up the trees to get a better view of them. So he scurried through the branches of the trees not making any noise and set an arrow in his bow.

There were about eight orcs there, a relatively small band. They were armed with clubs, some ruggedly sharp swords and poisoned knives. None of them were armed with bows and arrows, which gave Legolas some advantage. He looked back at the twins, who had their swords out and looked at Legolas for the signal. He nodded and turned to look at the orcs below him, who were already walking away. And then Legolas shot an arrow.

It hit the side of an orc's head, slashing clean through it's skull and falling down dead. Legolas loaded two more arrows and they landed in two orcs' necks, killing them quickly as well. The orcs, now aware that they were being tracked, had their weapons ready when Elladan and Elrohir charged. Elladan and Elrohir had great teamwork, slashing like a hurricane, slashing out two orcs immediately and working with two others. Legolas jumped out from the tree and shot an arrow at one of the orcs, which crumbled down. Then Elrohir beheaded the last orc, ending the battle. It had not taken them five minutes and the battle was already over.

"Well, I thought it would have been harder," said Elrohir grinning. "Don't know why _Ada _said it was too dangerous for us."

"You were lucky," said Legolas darkly at them suddenly thrusting into another memory. "First-timers usually don't have their first patrol this easily. This was a small patrol, there will be more orcs here, after they smell their fellow orcs' blood."

A dark silence gripped upon the air until Elladan said, "Whatever, I'm just glad this is over. I do think that appetite of yours is getting on to me, Ro."

As they walked by home with Elladan and Elrohir resuming their previous fight about who was more pig-like, their chatter echoing rather loudly into the forest, Legolas thought about his first patrol. And lucky he hadn't been.

**[BEGIN FLASHBACK]**

_When Legolas opened his eyes, all he felt was pain. It was overwhelming and he felt sore all over and over again. It was as if he had been kicked by a horse in the lungs and stamped by a barricade of orcs...it hurt that bad. His chest felt tight and his head throbbed._

_He looked around as his vision became less blurry and immediately struggled to sit up, immediately regretting it as he slumped back in his bed. He recognized where he was now: in the Mirkwood hospital wing. He was sitting in one of the hospital beds, wrapped around with bandages in several places._

"_Mae govannen, Legolas."_

_His head painfully turned right as he faced the small grin in his brother's face. Thalos looked as honorable as Legolas had always seen him, clad in full battle uniform even with a warrior's armor. "How do you feel Legolas?"_

"_Like I've been stampeded over by a barricade of orcs," he was able to say, although he croaked a bit. _

_Thalos sighed. "Well, at least you're alive. And I'm glad for that...you were gone for two days. Once we almost found you without your heart beating."_

"_I-I was out?" asked Legolas shaking his head, discovering it only throbbed more like that. "What happened?"_

"_Don't move your head like that, it'll heal more if you stay still and rest," Thalos whispered carefully adjusting Legolas' head on the pillow. "Do you remember your patrol?"_

_Memories flooded back into his brain about the patrol when Legolas said, "I think I do."_

"_Well, it turns out that our scouts were wrong," he said. "There were more orcs than we imagined. Although your patrol was outnumbered, well...you led them pretty nicely. However, everybody did get pretty serious injuries. And you saved a fellow soldier by receiving a poisoned blade in the shoulder."_

_Legolas hissed, imagining. "Oh, that must have hurt."_

"_Indeed," said Thalos. "A few minutes more and we would have been late. Nobody died though, that is a relief. However, Adar is not happy."_

_Legolas groaned. "I thought that with these injuries, I would have received enough. I will need to talk to him?"_

"_I tried, Legolas, I really did," he whispered looking down. "I tried to tell him that he should talk to you a few days after you've woken up but he insisted he wanted to talk to you as soon as you woke up. It wasn't a pretty fight...I really tried to convince him."_

_Legolas raised a hand and smiled weakly, "Don't Thalos. Do not put yourself in so much trouble for me...I always seem to drag you into these fights, don't I? Please don't...you know him, once he is up to something, he will never give up."_

"_Stubbornness runs in the family," shrugged Thalos and Legolas slightly laughed, although his ribs felt like collapsing when he did so._

"_He will come soon, won't he?" asked Legolas and Thalos sighed._

"_I suppose so. But I must ask you something before he does."_

"_What may that be?"_

"_Damn it, Greenleaf! You were surrounded and nearly killed by eighty orcs! You were tossed around, punched, stabbed and who knows what else! And yet...your hair. How does it stay so perfect?"_

_He knew Thalos wanted him to laugh, to cheer him up...the hair was always a topic where Legolas always laughed, but with the pain and the future notion of a talk with his father: he wasn't very cheery. He managed a small grin before the door burst open._

_In Mirkwood, most people had to knock...but never King Thranduil. Nope, he could go anywhere, burst anywhere and appear anywhere whenever and wherever he wanted. That was how he ruled and he didn't care. He looked sternly at his sons before he eyed Thalos the, Do-what-I-told-you-before stare. Thalos quickly left the room and as it closed, Thranduil looked at Legolas._

"_You were almost killed."_

"_So I've heard."_

_He glared at him. "That was a foolish thing to do. To risk yourself for a common warrior. You are a prince Legolas, you can not risk yourself for others like this."_

"_He still had a life," muttered Legolas. "He is still a living thing."_

"_Yet you are worth more Legolas," said Thranduil. "You cannot go around throwing yourself to protect those people of a level inferior than yours. It is not worthy."_

"_It _is_ worthy," snapped Legolas back. "You may be a good king, but you have no heart for your people-"_

"_DO NOT tell me how I rule this kingdom," Thranduil roared back. _

_But Legolas went on. "How can you rule when you truly do not care about the people who follow you? How can you expect them to trust you and be loyal to you?"_

"_LEGOLAS, STOP IT," Thranduil snapped. "You know nothing. I risked more for my people than you ever knew. I lost more for them than you will ever imagine. You have no idea how much I suffered...of course I care about them."_

"_You do know, that your family also count as your people," Legolas roared, struggling but finally achieving the feat of sitting up in his bed. He felt as if he were burning though but only used this energy to glare at his father. "If I had died protecting that soldier and my body had been brought back here-you would never had mourned me."_

"_Do not speak of nonsense Legolas," snapped Thranduil. "Of course I would have mourned you, the entire kingdom would have had."_

"_You wouldn't," he repeated. "You wouldn't have even shed a tear. Thalos is too honorable, too loyal to you to tell you this to your face and I am as well, but I am not afraid of you. When I was young...I used to have a father. I used to have two loving parents...now I have none."_

_For a while, silence hung in the air as two different glares sizzled in the air. Legolas' lighter, gentle but fierce, electrifying blue with Thranduil's harder, stronger and colder dark blue. Then, Legolas felt as if his shoulder burst out, as if the marrow inside the bone had exploded. Overwhelmed by the pain, Legolas collapsed and the last thing he heard, was the shout for the healers._

**[END FLASHBACK]**

"Legolas, are you all right?"

Legolas turned to look at the twins, who were frowning at him. They looked worried and for a while, it were as if Thalos had split into two and was taking care of him. He quickly shook his head to stare at Elladan and Elrohir, "I'm fine."

"Oh, no you're not," said Elrohir. "You looked as if you had been punched in the face."

"_Ada_ told us that you, Mirkwood elves, are as stubborn as hell," said Elladan. "We may be goofs sometimes, but we aren't stupid...we know when somebody isn't fine."

"I said I was fine," repeated Legolas. "Anyways, are we getting close to Imladris? You two arguing finally got some appetite out of me."

"That's what we were talking to you about," said Elladan. "Although we doubt you were listening."

"Yes, Imladris is just up there," Elrohir pointed up to a beautiful white dome ahead. "We were asking you about your favorite foods. What do you guys eat there in Mirkwood?"

"Well, we have the same diet as you," said Legolas. "Although I became vegetarian when I was very young-"

"VEGETARIAN?" asked Elrohir horrified. "So...you don't eat meat? Not even one bit?"

"Perhaps fish sometimes," said Legolas. "But yes, I don't eat meat."

"Can you imagine Ro in a vegetarian world?" chuckled Elladan. "He wouldn't survive a day and he'd go quite insane, I believe!"

"_Mítho orch!" _roared Elrohir back indignantly. _(Kiss an orc!)_

Legolas sighed as another set of friendly fighting ran out through the twins. He felt some sympathy for Arwen now, did she drink anything to tolerate these two? He would have to congratulate her when they reached Imladris. He really _did_. He could never imagine those two as his brothers.

Then suddenly, he heard a noise.

**O-O-O**

**AN: As I promised, here is immediately another chapter! I made this one more humorous to lighten up the mood! :) I kind of left it in a cliffhanger but it's little. This is one of my favorite chapters of this story...I do love Thalos! He's such an awesome brother, I think. Kind of like Dean Winchester (Supernatural) except Dean is the **_**perfect**_** brother. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Father's Greatest Worry**

Lord Elrond looked impatiently at the clock. The trio had not come back and he was getting worried.

Celebrian shot him a look that was shaken and full of fear but all Elrond could return at her was an equally worried look. Although Arwen was slowly eating her fruit salad normally, even she knew something was wrong as there was tension in the air. Suddenly, she looked around.

"_Ada, Nana_, where are Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas?"

"I do not know, my little Undomiel," whispered Elrond. "I told them they could go into a small hunting trip before breakfast...to calm Legolas down but they are not here yet."

"It was unwise for you to do so Elrond," said Celebrian sternly. "Who knows where they are? Maybe we should send search troops to search for them."

"No Celebrian," he said raising a hand. "Elladan and Elrohir have been training for years and as joke-loving they are, they are still formidable warriors. I doubt they would get in trouble whilst fighting. And besides, there isn't anybody as qualified as a warrior from Mirkwood to help them."

"But what if they're lost?" asked Arwen concerned. "Maybe _Nana _is right, _Ada_...you even told me once: we can never be too sure of anything."

Elrond sighed and looked at both women. "We must have faith Arwen. And you as well, Celebrian. The Valar are taking care of them but yes...perhaps we should warn the scouts to look around. Just in case."

Legolas was running out of arrows. He was surprised on how quick everything could pass. Merely half an hour ago, they had heard a noise and a few seconds later, Legolas' thoughts had been confirmed as another band of orcs came out.

He guessed there were about sixty orcs and that would have been an easy load to fight because of the elves' superior skills...yet they were only three of them. They were slightly outnumbered. They were all dealing with the horde incredibly well, although it was very time-consuming. Sensing a presence behind him, he quickly turned around and shot the arrow straight through the orc's head.

He snorted. That orc wanted to ambush him from behind? He had to know better.

Legolas made every arrow count, even shooting through _two_ skulls at one time! Yet he guessed there were about thirty more orcs and he only had what, six arrows left? He was thankful for Elladan and Elrohir's presence, for they might have been jokesters but they _were_ pretty mighty warriors. Elrohir stabbed through an orc and slid his blade clean through a head with his sword very quickly while Elladan covered his back, slashing through the orcs like a tornado.

Legolas shot the ones who were surrounding the twins, although he had some problems of his own too. These orcs were pretty good warriors compared to the previous eight they had fought and Legolas often found himself slamming against the tree or with an orc strangling him from above.

Legolas shot a few more arrows and then joined the twins in hand-to-hand combat with his knives. He had a rash above his knee and a trickle of blood near his forehead. His nose was slightly cracked and a thin line of dry blood hung near his nose. This brought a bit of fury to him since NOBODY made Legolas Thranduilion nosebleed.

However, soon they had about ten left. The three of them were not tired but they were indeed sweaty. They quickly wiped their sweat off and resumed fighting. Legolas stabbed through an orc and slash at another, killing them both. He ducked one orc and Elladan slashed through his chest. Three less, seven to go!

Elrohir slashed heads open and stabbed through two more, covering Elladan's back while Elladan went on and stabbed through three more. Legolas ended the battle by slashing his knives sideways straight through the two orcs' eyes.

"Does it seem so easy now, Elrohir Elrondion?" grinned Legolas at him and met Elrohir's tired glare.

"Ha ha, Legolas. Who knew you had some humor inside you?" he said rolling his eyes and sighed. "Well...I'm famished. Really, I'm just glad this is all over with. I've been day-dreaming about ham all morning."

Elladan laughed. "Ham? Well, how rude Elrohir! You'd be eating your other brother!"

Elrohir glared at Elladan and they engaged into another of their silly friendly battles. They walked sluggishly towards Imladris, which was not so far away. They walked through the white path back home and they found themselves ambushed by an angry looking Erestor.

"Where have you BEEN?" he asked. "You are late for breakfast!"

Legolas raised his eyebrow at Erestor while the twins laughed. Elrohir grinned at him. "Really Erestor? We come from fighting orcs and you tell us we're late for breakfast?"

Erestor frowned, arms crossed. "Well, young elves...despite fighting orcs you are not going to be eating breakfast soon. Not looking _that_ way or smelling like _that_ either, you smell disgusting."

"Thank you Erestor, we had no idea-" started Elladan sarcastically when suddenly, Legolas interrupted him.

"If that is what you insist, Lord Erestor...I suppose I will take a bath," said Legolas already walking off. "But I dare not delay Lord Elrond's family in breakfast, so could you please tell them we will be late?"

Erestor smiled at him. "Don't worry Legolas...they understand."

Legolas nodded and headed into the beautiful towers of Imladris to get the bath when Erestor turned back to look at the twins, "If you two were just as obedient as that elfling over there, then we would be having centuries and millenniums of peace and tranquility here in Imladris."

Elrohir smirked. "But oh, Erestor...peace and tranquility are so very boring."

"Besides, Legolas is_ such_ a goody-two-shoes," said Elladan. "And as long as he stays here, we intend to change all of that."

"Oh, dear Valar no," said Erestor. "That elfling is a perfectly obedient, respectful being and I suggest that instead of corrupting him with your pranking, that you actually_ follow_ his attitude."

Then he wrinkled his nose. "Now, please go take a bath."

"But-"

"Now," said Erestor swatting them off. "Please, I wasn't kidding about the smell."

"So...I believe you're regretting sending Legolas to the Spring Festival?"

These days had been particularly bad for the wood-elves. The patrol that had gone to ambush the orcs were able to evacuate the elves and kill all the orcs, but only six of the original company remained. Thranduil had decided to kill all the spiders before moving on with the orcs but the spiders proved to be very skilled...getting bolder. They found some bodies missing and elves were slowly feeling hopeless again with the impending darkness on him.

Thranduil glared at Thalos. "I never regret anything I do, Thalos. Because every choice a ruler makes is for the better and once they do it, they know what the effect will be. That is what a wise ruler does."

"So tell me_ Adar_, since I am apparently not wise enough," said Thalos. He had heard that quote thousands of times. "What are the positive things of Legolas not being here?"

"Quiet, Thalos," Thranduil snapped. "Keep writing...why do you constantly forget? When you're talking, it doesn't mean you have stop writing."

"Sorry_ Adar_," he said scribbling into the parchment and then continued. "But are you going to answer my question?"

"Of course I am," snapped Thranduil annoyed. "I'm just thinking, can't you see?"

"Oh, all right...I'll just let you think about it," said Thalos innocently, yet Thranduil could feel the slight tinge of mockery and disbelief in his voice, causing him to use one of his glares on his son, who immediately quieted down and continued scanning laws as well as approving or disapproving them.

In truth, Thalos was right, although Thranduil was too stubborn to admit it. He would never admit he was wrong to his children. He was the parent, the king, the warrior and he was never wrong, despite if he really was. They had gained pretty much _nothing_ since Legolas left and a realization had come to Thranduil: Legolas' role had been an important one in Mirkwood.

Of course he knew his son was important but he didn't know how_ much_ heactually helped around the kingdom. For the past few days, Thranduil had found himself noticing that there weren't many decent patrol leaders around. The rest who weren't decent were either too young, new (therefore inexperienced), too old or just not good enough. Without Legolas in Mirkwood, it was harder to find good patrols that actually had victories. Besides...he had also found out that the morale of the people had gradually decreased, as his son had left. As if the young prince had been the source of their slight hope and happiness.

And there was something else. There was an emptiness in the air wherever he want. He wasn't sure if it was Legolas but Mirkwood felt...different. Yes, the shadows, darkness, spiders and orcs remained along with the usual kingdom issues but it was as if something was missing.

But he had to think of an excuse about it...he couldn't let Thalos think he was sentimental or something. There were rumors about how strict, stern and tough Thranduil was and as exaggerated as some might've been...he wanted to keep his profile like that. "While Legolas is there in Imladris, he might learn things about the elven kingdoms and connect us better with them as allies. He might also help us in politics, to become our messenger and representative for example. Our voice."

"_Adar_..." said Thalos slowly. "Are you saying that you're using Legolas as a _spy_ to gain information from our _allies_?"

"I trust Elrond like a brother would to another," Thranduil said slowly. "I have faith in him. Yet we have not talked for long...much can happen. And the elves from Lothlorien worry me. I am not sure if they are to be trusted. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel have not been known to be easy to read, especially Lady Galadriel... And due to the brief distance they are from us, it is important to keep the alliance with them as well."

Thalos nodded and went back to his work. "I see," he whispered.

"Tell me Thalos," said Thranduil looked at him. "What do you want right now?"

Thalos frowned at him, looking up from a piece of parchment. "Adar...I'm not quite sure of what you mean."

"Let me rephrase it," said Thranduil, obviously slightly annoyed. "What would you rather do right now?"

Thalos looked down and kept his mouth close, silent. The king-like Thranduil congratulated himself, for he had taught his son well to keep his mouth close in crucial moments. Some things were better off not said. Yet the father in Thranduil told himself to frown, because it was rare that a son would not talk of things with his father. As a child himself, he'd been pretty open to Oropher.

"And be honest," added Thranduil sternly.

"Well, if you want for me to be honest, Adar," whispered Thalos. "I would rather do anything that does _not_ involve me sitting here reading through complaints. I'd even be whistling if I was sent to peel potatoes outside...honestly, Adar. You must know how insane it is to coop me up inside. That is one thing Legolas and I both share."

"Indeed," said Thranduil. "You are dismissed for now."

"Dismissed f-forever?" asked Thalos fearfully, frowning at his father.

"Of course not, that would be incredibly stupid," snapped Thranduil. "You are my crown prince anyways. You are dismissed for an hour, move around, shoot a few arrows-do as you please. But when the one hour is off and you are not here...you will suffer the consequences and the punishments that go along with them, is that understood?"

Before he finished, Thalos rushed out of the door happily as if he had found a rainbow somewhere and quickly said, "Of course ADAR!" before leaving the room, slamming the door in his way out.

Thranduil sighed and leaned back to think. Thalos did have a point. He and Legolas could not stay still or sit down for too long. They had to move around or do something practical: that's how they were raised. They were restless, eager, and full of energy, often doing several things at once that would seem tedious for people. They led patrols and fought battles with their foes with such passion that sometimes, Thranduil bared it with pride. However, too much of anything was unwise and that applied the same with restlessness. Too much restlessness led to less thinking, unwise decisions and it led to arrogance. Thranduil had heard of neighboring princes who had grown up spoiled, arrogant, thinking they were the best. Princes _had_ to be and were the best but it was better to _be_ one rather than to _speak_ of being one. And restlessness...could cause mistakes. And mistakes could be the different form life and death.

Thranduil took a deep breath. That was why he never wanted his sons out of his sight, out of Mirkwood or out his office. He feared for their restlessness, for their sense of adventure. But that wasn't what he feared most. Oh no, what King Thranduil, king of Mirkwood, feared most was something even worse than that.

He was afraid that one day, his sons would leave him to ride and go across Middle-Earth going in adventures to never come back to him again.

**AN: Aww! Legolas is finally kind of warming up to the twins! And we slightly see the real, fatherly side of Thranduil! :) And oh...the twins are planning to stop making Legolas a goody two shoes? What do they have in store for him? Anyways, my so very lovely reviews! **

**Black Minx 17: **Hahaha...I love your sense of sarcasm! But anyways, this wasn't a real cliffie. Cliffies in the future will be more intense..mwahahahaha! ;)

**Guest: **Thank you! :D And haha, you're right. Legolas is always pretty badass when he's fighting orcs. Elladan and Elrohir would definitely not admit it, but they're definitely impressed with him.

**Luin: **Yes! Legolas is forgivable because he's such a kind, caring person! :) And thank you for loving my stories! You are one of my most faithful reviewers!

**Guest: **Thanks, man! :)

**Luin: **As always, thanks for the compliments! :) Haha, yes, it's always going because I have more than twenty chapters ready. However, I'm currently having a writer's block on Ch. 21. O_O I'm very nervous about that but for now, I'm going to update pretty quickly. And about Legolas and Thranduil? About Legolas' first patrol? Yes, there is more but I'm not going to post more about that, sorry. :( Anyways, hahaha...we all want Legolas' shampoo! :)

**Guest: **Indeed, Legolas is so awesome when he stands up for things he supports and when he's being brave, isn't he? :)

**Guest / Silver Dragon: **Aww, thank you! And I will update soon. I'm also glad you're liking the story so far! And haha...there_ is_ a lot of bad writing out here in and that is so mean of your brother to do that! However, there is a lot of good stuff here in . If you like Legolas, I recommend both _Adromir_ and _Scribe of Arda_ as good writers. They are two of my personal favorites and very talented at what they do. Thanks for reading my story! :)

**Guest: **Thank you! :) And I will update!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Warming Up **

"_Ada_, can we talk with you for a second?"

Elrond looked up at his work, to see the twins enter into the room. That was strange, since the twins rarely came to him so discreetly and barely ask for help. He would have most expected Arwen, who constantly came for advice. "Of course_ penneths_, what can I do for you?"

"We need to talk about Legolas, _Ada_," said Elladan sitting down as Elrohir did.

They faced each other and Elrond frowned. "What about Legolas, Elladan? Do you two not like him?"

"No, no, Ada!" exclaimed Elrohir for Elladan. "It has been good to have another friend about our age know, things get rather boring with only adults here and Arwen...although she barely counts because she's female and she's such a crybaby. Legolas is really nice too and he's fantastic with his bow and arrow! You should have seen the contest we held with him and Glorfindel."

"Then what is the problem about him?" asked Elrond.

"_Ada_, we don't know him," said Elladan after a brief sigh. "We do not mean it as an insult but..he is strange. I feel there is something he has been keeping from us, as if it were a mystery. I fear for him. Besides...it is as if there were a dark spirit in him, for sometimes I see him sad, calmly depressed, almost melancholic. I-It frightens me _Ada,_ it even frightens Elrohir and all he can mostly think about is ham!"

"Hey!" snapped Elrohir whacking his twin's head, although it was pretty much true. Elrohir did like ham a lot.

Elrond sighed. "Legolas has suffered much more than anybody his age. He has lost more than most elves and he has done so many things that even the oldest elves would not dream of doing. Despite his young age, he has lived much more than some of the wisest elves. Yet in Mirkwood...there is nobody that took care of his feelings. You must understand that Mirkwood is a cold place, isolated in darkness and constantly showered with dangers. You cannot have feelings there, you must remain stronger than most to survive. That is why Legolas is so uneasy here, Elladan, Elrohir. He has been raised to be cold, unforgiving and strong, yet in the inside, he has feelings, he has warmth, he has a genuine personality that awaits to be nourished."

After a stunning silence, Elrond continued. "And let's admit it: Thranduil is not getting any kindness awards soon. Mirkwood and Imladris elves are very different, you two, and now you must understand why I wanted you to make him welcome."

"But _Ada_, surely not everybody in Mirkwood are like you described?" said Elrohir.

"Indeed, there must be elves who can help him. Like...his _Nana_, maybe?" asked Elladan.

Elrond stood looking at them gravely. "Indeed, there are other elves with emotions...frankly, all elves have emotions. However, Mirkwood is not a kingdom where they will allow such emotions to be open. Besides...he has no _Naneth._"

There was a silence and for a while, Elrond found himself drifting off into a distant memory of the past. Although it was not much of a memory, but a letter. He found himself drifting into the time where Mirkwood felt into a deep void of loneliness, anger, grief and depression...the time in which their queen had died and gone to the Halls of Mandos.

**[BEGIN FLASHBACK]**

_Dear Lord Elrond,_

_You may not know of me, Lord Elrond, but my name is Thalos Thranduilion and I am the crown of prince of Mirkwood. I write to you, since there is nobody else for me to talk to and yet I have so many things to say. I appreciate your attention to this letter and that you have taken your precious time to read this._

_For years, I had heard my father council with you, I have sat by his side and watched as he reported to you about our situation. Since I was not yet an elfling, I started to learn the ways of a king but now, it seems as if all those years were for nothing. You probably know of Mirkwood's situation...we are engulfed in great darkness Lord Elrond, a darkness far beyond what is imaginable. Every living breath means more fire and death is to come and we are constantly assaulted by the dangers who hide in our shadows._

_When I was an elfling, I heard stories and was able to glimpse of what was once, Greenwood the Great. I was told stories of a place where the forests were rich and green, towering over fertile lands with life blooming everywhere. I was told of peace and of a paradise that I had long hoped to rule. _

_Yet as the years passed by and I was taught the ways of a king, I slowly saw as my homeland fell. It is painful, Lord Elrond, to see the only place you can call home, slowly fade away from it's glory, from it's great stories. I saw my people fade, corrupted by the darkness surrounding us...losing hope. I even glimpsed my father at times in the verge of giving up, overstressed by the responsibilities and the constant battles we failed to win. I saw my father at his weakest point, when I had been fed tales of great battle, bravery, power and glory about him. I have seen him, as nobody has and I know that truly, inside the hard shell of his, inside that emotionless cold facade, there was a different side to my father. _

_However, I am here to bring you the gravest news...news that will not make you happy and something that has brought nothing but more sadness to us._

_My Naneth, Queen Miluneth of the wood-elves has died._

_It has brought us deeper, into the void that has been sinking us in and we are slowly losing hope. I have been forced to take over my father's throne and forced to rule slightly while he locks himself in solace and grief. But despite the kingdom slightly crumbling down, I have hope. For those stories remain in me and I believe that one day, I will rule in Greenwood the Great._

_However, this is not what is worrying me the most._

_There is somebody who witnessed my Nana dying, [Elrond had found a splatter in between the words, probably from a tear?] and I fear that person is fading deeper. He has grown so quickly in such a matter of time and seems so depressed despite the little time that has past. I want him back, I beg you Lord Elrond._

_Could you please help us, Lord Elrond? I write to you not as an ally but as the son of a friend. The son of a grieving one and one who is grieving inside as well._

_Please send Lord Glorfindel, that is all I ask, for he will understand what and who I mean. It is not that I do not trust you Lord Elrond, but I fear that you have more important issues in your kingdom to manage than another silly kingdom weeping for their loss. But if you choose to come as well, we would be honored to receive you._

_Thank you for your cooperation._

_Sincerely,_

_ Prince Thalos Thranduilion, prince of the wood-elves and of Greenwood the Great_

**[END FLASHBACK]**

"But father, why can't you help him?" asked Elladan.

Lord Elrond smiled a thin grin, he saw Celebrian's kind and gentle demeanor in him, for they could tease and joke with people a lot but in the end...they were truly the most caring and loyal sons he could have. Then his face twitched into a somber frown. "I am afraid that such darkness edges deep inside him that even I, cannot cure. It must depend on you two and Arwen."

The twins looked shocked. "US? ARWEN?"

"Yes."

Elrohir finally sighed, looking straight into his father's eyes. "Then...what must we do father?"

Elrond smiled. He could see more and more of Celebrian in his sons and that was good-for the _most_ part. He put one hand in each of his sons' shoulders, a sign of affection and pride. He trailed off. "It's very simple, really..."

"Be his friend."

**O-O-O**

The twins had told Legolas they had to sort something out and told Legolas they would be a few minutes without him. He had taken it easy on them and shrugged, a few minute of solitude would do him some good.

Raised in Mirkwood, he had been taught (mostly by Thalos) that every single spark of nature and life had to be cherished. It had to be saved and protected like you protected your own kin, your own land. Although he could not talk to them as he could to the trees, animals did always seem to be fond of Legolas. Well...frankly, everybody seemed fond of Legolas, especially the elven maidens. Legolas rolled his eyes as he thought about it, elven maidens. What else was there to say?

Anyways, animals had always loved Legolas and the feeling was mutual with him. So since he had heard that Imladris had the fairest of all steeds, he decided to go to the stables to see those rumors true.

The stables were beautiful, with white carved marble and stone along with smooth light brown wooden structures. For a place where horses were kept, it seemed immaculately neat, all nice, peaceful and clean. Legolas opened the door and took a few steps forward in awe. There were so many horses! Big and small, fat and thin, young and old...oh, the colors! They were bright and dark at the same time yet the variety was stunning.

He took a few step forwards to pet the horses, their nuzzles wet and snorting with delight, the pleased cackling of horse hooves evident. He stroked them cautiously and slowly when he suddenly heard a voice.

"Oh, good morning Legolas! It's a surprise having you here."

He jumped, turning around aiming his bow and suddenly, he saw a very frightened looking Arwen holding a bucket in one hand and a bag of food in another. He put the bow down in it's place and sighed in relief, as did she.

She looked beautiful, even in a stable, with a light blue dress and her hair tied up in a neat, slightly messy but simple black bun. Her delicate features shone nicely in the pale sunshine of the morning and she smiled, "Oh...I'm terribly sorry! Did I frighten you?"

"No, Lady Arwen," he said smiling one of his sheepish smiles which she thought were terribly charming, charming until it became quite ridiculous. "You only caught me by surprise, I did not know that a lady like you would enjoy being in the stables."

"Well, I suppose I must be quite honored," she mused although she was absolutely terrified as she continued to walk on to a nearby horse, "to catch the great prince of Mirkwood off guard."

There was a small polite laugh between her and Legolas, when suddenly, Legolas returning to his manners quickly moved forward. "Let me help you with that, my lady, it seems quite heavy."

Arwen blushed as he took the horse food bag from her hand and lifted it. In truth, it _was_ quite heavy and she felt like her hand was going to fall off but truly, she was already used to it, since she had spent most of her free time in the stables. Although he made the bag seem as light as a feather, dumping the contents into the feeding trough easily. "Oh, thank you, but you really didn't need to. I didn't want to bother you with the load and-"

"It's all right, Lady Arwen," he smiled one of his half-genuine and half-suspicious smiles. He was being courteous, Arwen knew, but could she really spark friendship with him? "It wasn't nothing for me, I'm used to heavier things. Now tell me...why would a highborn, daughter of Lord Elrond be here feeding horses in the stables?"

"Please," she smiled as they walked on and Legolas helped her fill the remaining troughs, "please don't call me Lady Arwen, it's just Arwen."

Legolas bowed down. "As you say, 'Just Arwen.'"

Arwen laughed. She couldn't quite know if his joke was genuine or not but still, Legolas had to be one of the most pleasant elves she had ever been with. "Anyways, back to your question, Legolas...why would a highborn prince of Mirkwood be here stroking horses? Can you talk to them as you can to trees?"

Legolas chuckled. "Oh no, I do not talk to them as I do to trees but they are fond of me as I am with them. I find peace in animals, they're tiny miracles of life, don't you think La-I mean, Arwen?"

She nodded. "Indeed, I feel their company satisfying as well. I've never really been into sewing and cooking and such...I prefer horseback riding. It's much more pleasant although I am absolutely horrible at weapon wielding. I can barely lift a sword."

Legolas thought about it. It was queer to find in Mirkwood, an elven maiden of Arwen's age who could not at least wield a knife or a sword decently. Even the highest of ladies had to know how to fight in the Mirkwood court...that was life there but he supposed it was different with the elves here. "I see, so tell me Arwen, which horse do you ride the most?"

"Oh, I've rode on them all," she exclaimed. "And they're all delightful, really. But there is one horse that I adore riding..."

She pulled Legolas into another door into another set of stables where he found himself facing a beautiful horse. He had wise black eyes and a white mane that spiralled down loosely. It's hooves were steady, strong and as black as the steed's eyes but Legolas could feel it's true, remarkable strength. The horse was as white as the fresh snow lingering outside and he stroked it, "It's truly amazing."

Arwen nodded, smiling in pride. "Well, he's actually Glorfindel's horse but he lets me ride him most of the time. His name is _Asfaloth_."

"Sunlit foam," said Legolas immediately translating. "What an interesting name."

She smiled. "Indeed, but Glorfindel is equally interesting so there is naught to say about that."

They smiled at each other and sat in the haystacks telling each other about the horses. However, it had led into another conversation of retelling stories of their homes and just when Elladan and Elrohir came in to look for Legolas, they found him patiently listening to an overly excited Arwen about one of the twins' despicable jokes on Glorfindel.

Yes, it involved fish, porcupines, honey, nails, stairs, a bucket and of course, as long as Elrohir was part of the prank, there was a lot of ham. Indeed...we don't want any details of it, don't we?

**O-O-O**

**AN: Aww! I really think that Legolas finally starts to start warming up to the twins and Arwen! Anyways, here is the response for your awesome reviews that always keep me going!**

**ALSO! (Change of topic) Please make sure to check out my interactive Hunger Games fanfiction and submit a character! I would so appreciate it! :)**

**BlackMinx17: **Haha! XD LOL, I can tell you really love cliffies! (Sarcasm over there) And by the way, you have a summer assignment too? I do admit I'm only halfway done, since I'm writing so much.

**Eraman: **Why thank you! :)

**Guest: **Thank you! I'm glad you like Legolas so much! And yes, Thranduil might look cold and strict, but he's actually very fatherly in the inside. Remember, he has been through a lot...

**Luin: **OMG! Thank you! That's such a big compliment! I'm not very sure if my stories are as good as you say they are, but thank you for the support! :D And about Thranduil...my Thranduil is kind of half and half: half cold, serious and 'evil' while the other half is warm, fatherly and caring. And haha...nope, the twins has something else planned...


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Little Ellyths Can Prank Too**

Elrond was running around with poor Erestor trying to keep on with him. His chief counselor might had been quite advanced in scholar-like activities like reading and such but Elrond needed to remind him to go outside and exercise a while, for the poor elf needed it. They'd been running around Imladris, hopping down and up through stairs, Erestor clutching his quill and paper following Elrond. It was tedious work but at the end, as they returned to Elrond's office, they had all the information. However, tomorrow and the days after that would be even more tedious for today, they were only getting information for the food.

"Now tell me Erestor, how are we in the food preparations? Drinks?" he asked as he settled in his great office chair and Erestor sat in front of him, scribbling heatedly.

"Um...not so good, Lord Elrond. It seems we've run out of wine for now but we have a few barrels of ale to replace for now. We have one barrel of mead left, and that's good but I'm sure mead is very popular, so it will be gone soon."

Elrond sighed. "What about...breads and pastries?"

Erestor shook his head gravely. "Not so good either. The bakers are working day and night but they don't have all the supplies and not enough people for the celebration. You know...we_ really_ aren't getting anywhere, Elrond."

"Let us just go ahead," said Elrond frustrated. "What _do_ we have ready?"

Erestor squinted as his list, flipping through the pages quickly licking his cracked, dry lips. "Erm...by the likes of it Elrond, we have _nothing_ done."

Elrond cursed, although in Quenya so that nobody understood and he looked at Erestor. "Now...you are my chief counselor, please give me your council on this issue. What should we do?"

"The festival is in about five days, Lord Elrond," said Erestor. "This looks pretty hopeless but in one way, we have to make the best out of it. Especially with Legolas coming from Mirkwood and this being a yearly event. We should grab as many elves and do as much as we can, for the sake of Imladris' status."

"How many people do we have working on the festival?" asked Elrond.

Erestor calculated, he was very good at math and arithmetics. "Roughly judging, maybe three hundred."

"We need more people, it would definitely speed everything up. But where can we find more people?"

Erestor sparked up with a small idea, he grinned a small smirk. "I know this is foolish of me, but we are desperate. Do you reckon Prince Legolas' men know how to cook?"

**O-O-O**

"Uh..."

Lord Elrond had nagged Erestor about it but...they were desperate, really. Scraping any elves they could would do and as they went around Imladris, they had finally found Prince Legolas' company. Thirty elves, five women and twenty five men, who were sitting in one of Imladris' suites with a terrace, drinking and eating merrily when they had seen them. Of course, they'd stopped everything they'd been doing and bowed down to him, immediately asking about Legolas. But after all that was dismissed, they had asked them if they could help and that was their reaction.

"Well, I know how to churn rum," said an elf with floppy black hair that was braided down in one long braid after the awkward silence.

"How in the Valar do you know how to churn rum?" asked another elf with a reddish-brown mane, looking at him with a surprised expression. "You can barely climb a tree!"

There was laughter all around and the floppy black-haired elf replied shrugging "My grandfather was apparently a sailor, he migrated into Mirkwood or Greenwood the Great at that time. Rum is in the family blood."

He turned to Elrond and bowed down, "My name is Riellos, Lord Elrond. If you wish for my help, I would be honored to give it to you."

The other elves agreed that they'd be honored to help Lord Elrond, their host, on the festival and Elrond sighed in relief. If all Mirkwood elves were this friendly, no wonder why Thranduil was resisting against the dangers...he had good people in his realm. "I thank you all, for your cooperation but now...we must know your specific abilities."

"Hey, Amthiel!" said Riellos to a red-headed she-elf. "You should know something, you are a she-elf."

She snorted huddled along the four other she-elves, and glared at the rest of the chuckling crowd. "Yes, and I can also strip you down and throw you into Mount Doom if I wanted. I became a warrior, not a housemaid."

"Well, you must know something," insisted Erestor, a bit pressured.

"Of course I do," said the she-elf indignantly. "Before I joined the ranks, my _Nana_ taught me how to do some baking. And I can also cook anything else you can get me. Tell me what to do my lords, and I will help as much as I can."

Soon, Lord Elrond and Erestor were assaulted by tons of excited elves, exclaiming about their abilities and boasting on how well off they were. After Erestor got them their assigned jobs, they rushed to their specific job places. They passed Riellos and Amthiel bickering with each other, arguing that they were going to the same station but as the last elf walked past, the one Elrond recognized as Ranwe, he grinned at them.

"Please forgive those two," he grinned. His leg was heavily bandaged and his walking a bit heavy, but he smiled as if it didn't hurt at all. Mirkwood elves were strong beings, indeed. "They are so smitten about each other, but too stubborn to admit it."

They laughed and Erestor nodded chuckling, "I thought only Thranduil's family has his stubbornness, but I guess it's all of his kingdom."

"Oh yes," nodded Ranwe back as he headed to the seafood station. "But it runs even worse in Thranduil's family. Once, Legolas nearly had his entire face tore off but he said he was 'fine.' Ugh, that stubborn little elfling..."

**O-O-O**

Their footsteps made no sound although the twins' whistling did. They whistled a soft tune concerning an elven song about an ancient story about how the sun came to be. They were in merry moods, Legolas knew and he turned around to them, "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Of course it is!" exclaimed Elladan chuckling. "Ro and I have done this millions of times, haven't we, Ro?"

"Yes," nodded Elrohir. "Besides, it's not like we're breaking any rules or going into any forbidden lands or anything else as such."

"Well, but you didn't tell your _Adar_ about this trip, don't you think he will worry when he can't find you two at home?" asked Legolas with a concerned look in his face and the twins laughed, shaking their heads.

"That's nonsense Legolas," said Elrohir. "We're perfectly safe, _Nana_ brought us to this creek all the time anyways. Although with Arwen's arrival, she forgot about it all."

"Besides," said Elladan. "We love running around but Adar and Nana know we will always come back. And we always do! So as long as we stick together, no harm will be done."

As the walked, the whistling continued and the forest seemed to be relatively peaceful. Legolas thought about it. His _Adar _would never be as careless as to let Thalos and Legolas go out alone into Mirkwood. Not like _they_ wanted that either but still, he would never let them roam farther than the palace. He forbid it, although it was for a good reason. Despite common dangers like spiders and orcs, Legolas knew King Thranduil did not want his children to be targets for traitors in the court or enemy spies and assassins, aiming to kill the royal family of Mirkwood for some wild reason.

"But we just want to make sure Legolas," said Elrohir. "Do you really know how to swim?"

Legolas looked at the twins, sighing and looking a bit annoyed. "The fact that I live in a forest does not mean that I do not know how to swim. It's just that we aren't usually swimming often for fu-"

"Whatever, if you can swim, then you'll be fine!" exclaimed Elladan. "Come on, the creek shouldn't be too far away from here. Maybe less than five minutes?"

Legolas shrugged and followed them on. They had been peacefully sitting in the rocks near one of the waterfalls of Imladris when suddenly, Elrohir had gotten the idea of going to some creek and Elladan was excitedly grinning. Soon, he had been pulled into another of the twins' crazy ideas of a little 'adventure.' Hmph, he had plenty of that in Mirkwood, thank you very much. However, he kept himself polite and was now being dragged through the forest to whoever knows where.

For a few while they skipped over some twigs and tiny rocks above a few patches of already melting snow. And then Legolas saw the creek...which was understatement. The creek was a small river no wider than Legolas but which led to a huge pond, three times the size of a dome in Imladris (which was a lot) although it couldn't be described as a lake. Elladan and Elrohir had told him that the pond wasn't even deep, for when they had swam in it one day, the water had reached only their chests. Near that pond, there was a huge rock about five times taller than Legolas. He didn't know why but Legolas did not like that rock at all. No sir.

"We're here!" exclaimed Elladan. "So, what do you think Legolas?"

"Well, what should I think? It's a pond," he said back and they sighed.

"It's not just ANY pond, it's the_ best_ pond for diving in!" exclaimed Elrohir.

Legolas frowned at them awkwardly as they started unbuttoning their shirts. "Excuse me, but what do you mean with diving and...why are you undressing?"

Suddenly, they stopped and gaped at him. "You don't know what diving is?!"

"You know," Elladan said, "going somewhere and then diving down into the water. What do you do when you're swimming? Just swim? That's too boring!"

"Well, as I told you before, I don't swim frequently because I live in Mirkwood and it's a forest you know," Legolas told them. "So, erm...don't tell me you are actually going to _undress_ like, er...everything you have-"

"EW, NO, THAT IS DISGUSTING!" exclaimed Elrohir. "We are keeping our underpants on but if you want to get the rest of your clothes wet or not join us at all...well, you're going to miss your first diving!"

"Come on Legolas, don't be such a party pooper elf!" prodded Elladan at Legolas' shoulder who sighed, rolling his eyes.

"FINE," said Legolas. "I will do it. But if this doesn't end well, I'll say I was forced. Besides...I think I'll keep my breeches on, thank you very much."

"As you say so!" said Elladan and Elrohir slipping out of their clothing (except their underpants) and Legolas turned the other way.

He began to unbutton the rich white silk shirt he was currently wearing and sighed, preparing his mind for the horrible sight of the twins being almost completely nude. He shuddered...what a disturbing thought.

**O-O-O**

"Well, damnation! He didn't take off his breeches!"

The elven girls looked at Reelia surprised, stifling their giggles so that they wouldn't be heard. Right now, they were cluttered together in one branch of a pine tree. Normal girls would have broken the branch but they were elves, so it seemed as if they were weightless.

Arwen whispered in shock and surprise, _"Reelia!"_

She grinned back at Arwen and shrugged, "Well, it's true. Let's admit it Arwen, he would make a better sight than your brothers."

Indeed, Arwen had seen her brothers like this a lot and she had even seen them_ nude_ for god's sake (it was a long story and she was just a baby) but now that she was older...the sight of her brothers like this made her grimace, the bile churning in her stomach.

"Do you think this is safe?" asked Vara at them. She was always one to get worried and to think in advance. Just like Arwen. "What if we get caught?"

"You are such a pessimist, we won't get caught, silly," said Tathel rolling her eyes. "Besides, we'll consider this as an excuse to see Legolas bare-chested _and_ to get revenge on Arwen's brothers on that prank they pulled on Arwen last week. This will be very beneficial."

Vara snorted and everybody squinted through the leaves. Arwen whispered, "So what's going on? You've got the best view Reelia."

"Well, they've put their clothes in the shore," said Reelia. "Yes, and they've left their weapons there as well. Although Legolas has his knives on but he's left his bow on the shore, hidden under the dirt."

"All right, so we are only taking the clothes, right?" asked Vara.

"Yes, taking the weapons would be pointless," pointed out Reelia and then she continued staring.

Arwen could see one teensy bit of the scene and she thought that Reelia had a point. When Legolas had come, she'd thought of him as thin and slender, which was exactly how an archer should be. However...he was even more handsome bare-chested, she had to admit, as she saw how perfectly toned his muscles were. He was surprisingly fit and muscular.

"Oh! They're going to the rock to climb it!" exclaimed Tathel. "I've got a decent view now, erm...okay, I don't think they can see us! Let's start climbing down..."

The elven girls, slightly giggly, slipped down the tree and hid near the bush as the other elves were climbing the rock up to then dive from there. Arwen had a bad feeling about this prank but well...her friends had told her it was for the better, so she could only trust them.

As the boys climbed, they rushed over, making no noise and quickly shuffled through the dirt, grabbing all the clothes and quickly running away, giggling. However, the other elves who were too busy climbing the rock, didn't hear them as they ran off.

**O-O-O**

Elladan and Elrohir had gone to that pond for many years and climbing the rock was as easy as drinking water to them, however, they were incredibly surprise when Legolas easily climbed the rock quicker than both of them.

Legolas stood in the ridge of the rock as he waited for the twins, looking down at the pond below and then looking up at the sky. The sun shone like a huge burning jewel, deadly but beautiful. The sky was clear and some birds soared above him, tweeting in greeting. Legolas allowed the peace of Imladris soak into him.

Yet as much as he tried, the sunshine didn't truly soak into him, because in the edge of his mind, there was a darkness that reminded him in Mirkwood, constantly pouring memories into him and he sucked his breath, feeling slightly hollow as he remembered.

His glassy, light ice blue eyes looked across the forest of Imladris when suddenly, he had to scream (mostly angrily) as he fell forward and was thrown into the pond by two laughing elves who were clutching their stomachs from Legolas' expression and high-fiving each other.

**O-O-O**

**AN: Oooh...seems like Arwen's finally learning how to prank! LOL! Karma to the twins! What do you think will happen next for Dan, Ro and Legolas? I hoped you like this humorous little chappie. I added the scene with the Mirkwood warriors because I just wanted to give you guys an idea of what they're doing while Legolas is starting to warm up to the twins. Some other fanfics I've read just make them disappear, only focusing on Legolas. Now, to answer your awesome reviews! :)**

**Eraman: **Thank you! I'm glad it's realistic. I'm an only child, so I'm not very sure how siblings work. And indeed, Legolas is slowly warming up to the twins. :)

**Black Minx 17: **Man, that sucks. A test in the first week of school? Wow, seems just the ideal way to spend summer...studying! (BTW: I'm being sarcastic. LOL, nobody likes studying on summer). Anyways, I wish you luck! :D Have you memorized them all already?

**Luin: **Haha! Yes, you're right. Legolas is kind of an ellyth magnet, not only because he's charming but because he's well...kind of perfect. He's a ladies' man! Everybody loves him (including us)! 3 And Arwen...erm, last I remembered she was 12 or so in human years. Finally, thank you! You're always so kind! I'll try to update more quickly next time!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Smuggling and a New Evil**

Legolas had landed well into the water, splashing straight in and slightly gasping for air. He slowly stood up and shook his hair around. He took a few breaths to get enough oxygen in his lung when suddenly, there was a booming voice from above.

"CANNONBALL!"

Legolas quickly cursed as he jumped the other way as Elladan jumped in curling himself into a ball, with an equally excited Elrohir after him. He didn't want to get crushed by Elladan and Elrohir...at least not today. Okay...he _never_ wanted to be crushed by them.

The rest of their time there, they had forced Legolas to dive so many times that he had actually liked diving. They spent their time splashing around and Legolas also found his revenge on the twin as he threw them across the rock.

However, after several rounds of laughter (mostly by the twins, Legolas just flashed a smile), they knew that they couldn't be late for lunch as they were for breakfast. They headed towards the shore of the pond to retrieve their clothing-to find it missing. Legolas was frantic and he dug into the sand, and thankfully, he found his bow and arrows there. Elladan and Elrohir also found their swords there but their clothes were gone. As in _disappeared._

Legolas grabbed the knives that hung from his breeches and held them up menacingly. "It must have been a thief."

"Yes but he or she is probably beyond our reach right now," said Elladan reasonably. "And that's not our biggest problem."

"Then what is?" asked Legolas frowning at him.

"We can't just walk into Imladris like this!" exclaimed Elrohir pointing to him and Elladan. They were wearing their underpants and their shoes, but nothing else. "You got lucky Legolas, you tricky mindster but what about US?"

"You could use a leaf to cover yourselves I suppose," smirked Legolas. "Although you would need an _incredibly huge_ leaf to do that and here in Imladris there are none."

"Oh, thank you for your help Legolas," Elladan said rolling his eyes. "It is most helpful. The maidens will have no problem with_ you_ running around bare-chested but again, we can't go into Imladris like this!"

"It is true," admitted Legolas. "However, there might be something else we could do."

"What?" they asked.

"We could smuggle into Imladris unseen," explained Legolas. "Inside Imladris, we'd just have to go into the towers, climb in and get whatever we need."

"It sounds so easy when you say it," said Elrohir rolling his eyes. "Our father has guards posted around every corner of Imladris, he has made every building either too tall for us or too difficult to climb. There are traps for intruders everywhere. We won't make it."

Legolas grinned, a smile so full of evil and cleverness the twins could hardly believe it. "Once, twenty of us smuggled inside into an orc fortress...this shouldn't be too hard for me, should it?"

**O-O-O**

His robes brushed against the dirt of the forest, rippling across the fallen leaves who were once bright orange and now a crumbling gray. His breath and hands brushed against his staff, which was now glowing a small light. Despite the afternoon being in plain broadlight, inside the forest of Mirkwood, it was dark and somber, like it was midnight. Only if you climbed high above the trees could you see light.

"G-Gandalf, I don't like this...my birds don't like this!"

Gandalf turned to look at Radagast, who was trailing behind him and following the pale light Gandalf's staff allowed. The birds were chirping uncomfortably under his hat and Gandalf frowned, "I told you Radagast, you could either wait for me outside of the forest or not bring any of your animals here."

"But I couldn't leave my birdies out there!" exclaimed Radagast petting a tiny bird which had slipped out. The bird shook it's feathers at Radagast's soft and soothing strokes. "Anything could have eaten them! And I had to be with you Gandalf...you can't face the king's temper by your own."

"Nobody can Radagast," said Gandalf gravely. "Not even his sons could calm him down completely. But we must do this, for he is part of this world and he must be equally warned. Greenwood may be dark, but it is important and we cannot lose it, Radagast."

"I know that Gandalf," said Radagast rolling his eyes fearfully, his hand shaking as he deposited his little bird back into his hat. "I've lived near Mirkwood for a long time but I've never liked being in it. Do you think Thranduil will believe us?"

"That, we are not certain," said Gandalf. "However, he must know of the darkness that is coming. His kingdom is probably one of the most affected by it. The shadow of the necromancer lies before these woods...which were once green and prosperous."

"He won't do it Gandalf," said Radagast trembling as they walked on, "you and I know it. He is the most stubborn of the elves, no-of _all _races! He will not work together with the others to fight this darkness off! This treacherous, evil and poisonous darkness! And especially not with men or dwarves!"

"At least he's got a reason," Gandalf whispered.

Suddenly, he was cut when he heard a scream from Radagast and saw that a spider was pulling him down the dirt. Radagast struck it with his own staff, making it hiss with danger and then moved back as more of it's kin came by. _'Curse Shelob and her children,' _Gandalf cursed inwardly.

Gandalf and Radagast grabbed their staffs and pointed to the incoming mob of spiders that were surrounding them. That's exactly when an arrow whizzed past through Radagast's ear and shot the spider behind him. Arrows flew and the spiders hissed and crumbled as they fell lifeless. Soon, there were no spiders but a few Mirkwood warriors surrounding them, holding their weapons.

A figure jumped from a nearby branch and landed swiftly in front of him, pointing an arrow at Gandalf's chest. "What is your purpose in Mirkwood, Mithrandir?"

Gandalf smiled. "I merely want to talk to King Thranduil, that is all."

"King Thranduil does not have time these days to talk to rambling wizards like you," said the leader of the patrol. "And he has _much less_ time with that friend you take over there, Radagast the Brown, aren't you?"

"However, you must at least give us a chance to go see him," said Gandalf, not intimidated by the weapons all aimed at him and Radagast. "We are willing to wait."

The leader snorted. "Fine, I will show you to King Thranduil but from there, he will do as he pleases with you."

He told half of the patrol to go back and escort Gandalf and Radagast while he and the remaining group stayed to do their patrol. As dark as Mirkwood seemed, Gandalf felt the energy of the soldiers to be calmed yet aware. He felt a small tinge of sympathy for them: they should be enjoying their immortality, not fighting darkness like this.

Soon, after a while of walking, they reached the fortress, the guards let them in and Gandalf along with Radagast who was murmuring some prayers, went in. Mirkwood was not elegantly beautiful and startling like Imladris or Lothlorien, however...it had a beauty of it's own. A dark, dangerous, smooth, carven beauty.

A nearby she-elf warrior looked at the servant. "Could you please tell King Thranduil and Prince Thalos that we have...some visitors here?"

The servant nodded and Gandalf frowned. "What about Prince Legolas? I was almost certain King Thranduil had two sons."

A warrior near the one who ordered the servant opened his mouth and closed it again. Another thing Gandalf admired: Mirkwood's secrecy and knowledge on how to keep it's information. The warriors were clearly loyal.

The she-elf glared at Gandalf and whispered harshly at him. "That is no issue of yours, Mithrandir."

Suddenly, the servant who had quickly scurried off before, came back with an elf who looked around. Gandalf recognized him clearly...this was the honorable Thalos Thranduilion, eldest son of Thranduil and crown prince of Mirkwood. They stood in the hall, facing each other.

He was tall and walked with an elegant grace...something that came exactly from Thranduil. However, he had broad shoulders a bit too big for him and made him look a bit uncomfortable. He was incredibly muscular, a sign that showed he was a remarkable swordsman. He had incredibly long pale yellow hair (not rich and golden like Legolas') and matching dark blue eyes like his father. "_Mae govannen_, Mithrandir. _Mae govannen_, Aiwendil."

"_Mae govannen,_ Thalos Thranduilion," bowed Gandalf briefly before towering over him slightly although Thalos was still equally menacing. "Thank you for accepting us here."

"Indeed, _mae govannen_," nodded Radagast. "But wait...how do you know my name in Quenya? The language has been long lost throughout the ages!"

Thalos looked at Radagast. "However, it is still a language...all my family knows how to speak it and use it fluently. It is a gift from old times and it should not be forgotten."

"Leave us," he ordered the guards and the warriors who only frowned but nodded, going away from the hall. Thalos then looked at the wizards. "What business do you want with my _Adar_?"

"It is something we wish to talk to him privately about," said Gandalf. "It is important beyond measure."

"Your important and my important might be very different," said Thalos gravely. "My father is currently busy with too much work he can manage and I am here to determine the urgency and importance of your news. If not, then you will have to wait to talk to him."

Gandalf sighed and whispered, "It's about the shadow in your realm and who is causing it."

Thalos was silent. His words choked before they came out and that is why he stayed quiet. He looked gravely upon them. He had grown up under a strict regime and had become an equally serious elf...issues like this could not be avoided. "Please follow me."

After following Thalos through a maze of bridges and halls, they reached a beautiful carved wooden door with bronze hinges. Thalos knocked and a powerful voice commanded, "ENTER!"

Opening the door slightly open, Thalos went through first and closed the door slowly after the wizards entered. They walked down the stairs into the floor where Gandalf and Radagast could see a huge office, stacked messily with piles of papers, books and things as such.

Almost out of nowhere, his voice came out booming from the shadows. "Thalos, I told you to judge whether what they needed to talk to me about was important."

"And it is," insisted Thalos. "Mithrandir and Aiwendil want to talk to you about the shadow and the person who is causing it."

Thranduil turned around. His eyes extended fear in everybody's souls and so did every single thing about him. He was a brave warrior, an honorable elf yet he was also feared, bold and intimidating. Not many could resist questioning under his pressure. He gave Gandalf and Radagast an angry look that said, 'YOU-DID-NOT-JUST-MENTION-THAT-IN-FRONT-OF-HIM-DID-YOU?' He calmly looked at Thalos, although his face was tight and he said, "You're dismissed for today, Thalos."

"But-"

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?" said Thranduil pointing to the door, his anger cracking. "DO IT, NOW. GO! GO OUT! What words do you NOT UNDERSTAND?"

As the door closed and Thalos' shoulders had slumped in defeat, Thranduil turned to the two wizards. Gandalf looked at him amusedly, "_Mae govannen_, King Thranduil. I have always admired your style of parenting."

Thranduil glared as the wizards sat down in the chairs in front of his office. "Do not lecture me on parenting, Mithrandir. Is this why you have come here? To gloat? And if I were you, I would be more wise to be quiet and getting to the point. I have things to do."

He looked at Radagast, his piercing blue eyes pouring into Radagast simple brown ones. "And I see you've brought your animal Istari friend, and he has brought his foolish bird hat along."

"HEY!" started Radagast while Gandalf cut him off.

"King Thranduil, the Necromancer is back. He is the cause of your darkness. He has been invoking all of these creatures upon you and your kingdom. He is deteriorating everybody before he really attacks. You are one of his first targets," said Gandalf and Thranduil frowned at him, his mouth twitching.

"But if the Necromancer is back..." said Thranduil.

"Then He is back," said Radagast next to Gandalf. "I sense his dark presence everyday. His spirit frightens my animals. His dark stench dirties the forests everyday. He is not here yet but he is growing in power and when the time comes...he will attack us all! And we all know who he is. We will suffer in catastrophe! He _will_ attack, you know."

"SILENCE!" said Thranduil. "Where is your proof?"

"Do we need any proof?" argued Radagast. "Your _kingdom_ is the proof! Admit it King Thranduil, it is not Greenwood the Great anymore. It is dark, it is somber, the shadow has settled-!"

"Do not talk about my kingdom as if it were a piece of evil," snapped Thranduil, his slender face barely inches away from Radagast' ugly and pudgy one as he glared at him. "We have not fallen into the shadow and nor will we ever as long as I live. This darkness may ensue and it may fall, but in this kingdom, _my_ kingdom, we will endure."

"Your choices are not ours, Thranduil," said Gandalf. "They are yours and we respect that. We are merely here to warn you. Dark forces are constantly moving...they're preparing themselves. And for what may I ask? They are preparing for war. For bloodshed. It _will _come, the war. And once it does...we must defeat the enemy. Radagast is right, He has arrived."

"And who makes you think I will fight with you?" asked Thranduil. He paced around. "My father, King Oropher was slain in those very battlefields, yet it seems as his loss is suffered in vain for there is no honor in his death. The other races doubt us, underestimate us...close themselves against us. We fought as allies with the rest of Middle-Earth against the darkness but what did we get in exchange? Nothing but more darkness. We received no rings anyways. And while the other races rejoice, here we are, engulfed in this void. If Isildur, that foolish human, had thrown the One Ring into the flames of Mt. Doom...none of this would have happened. I will never fight with one of them again. Nor will I with the other dwarves. This is not my war."

"To this day we grieve King Oropher's death and Mirkwood's loss," said Gandalf wisely, picking the words. "However...he died with a purpose and his sacrifice is a constant reminder. This _is_ your war, this is _everyone's _war. For are you not part of this world? Hate or no hate we must unite all the races in Middle Earth against the forces of darkness that will come. We must endure together such atrocities and beat them down. We must fight together."

"And that is my choice to make," said Thranduil. "Not yours. You mind others too much, Mithrandir. One day...that will seek your death."

Gandalf laughed, the first sign of laughter after the somber talk. "And I will greet it with open hands and smile at it as a friend! I fear not death, King Thranduil, and nor will I ever will."

"In time, things change," said Thranduil. "So will you. I do not want to hear more of this evil talk in my kingdom anymore. You two are dismissed. And I promise you...you will never see Mirkwood fight in the war that does not involve us."

Gandalf and Radagast stood up. Gandalf nodded. "Very well then. Let us pray that your choice changes over time. Now, I must go to Imladris to speak of this to Elrond. Middle-Earth must be warned before time. Farewell, King Thranduil."

"_Namarie_, Mithrandir and yes, you...Aiwendil," grumbled Thranduil roughly. "Now leave."

Gandalf and Radagast walked out of the office and was guided by a guard outside of the wood-elves' fortress. However, as they walked out of the door and were greeted once again by the somber smell of death and darkness that hung in the air, they heard a voice, "Wait Mithrandir! Aiwendil!"

They turned to see Prince Thalos coming to them, striding quickly and was soon in front of them. "May I ask, are you going to another kingdom any time soon?"

"Indeed we are, we are going to Imladris," said Gandalf casually.

"Then...could you please deliver this?" asked Thalos handing him an envelope with the royal stamp of Mirkwood.

"And to whom, may I ask?" replied Gandalf.

He sighed, Thalos knew that Mithrandir was clever and the rumors did not lie. "To my little brother, Legolas...he is currently in Imladris as a representative. Could you please make sure it arrives to it's destination safely?"

"Of course I can," said Gandalf. He nodded in farewell at Thalos and Radagast did the same when suddenly, Thalos stopped them.

"Do I have your words?" he asked them.

"Our words of what?" frowned Radagast at him.

"That the letter goes privately and only to Legolas. And also that you two do not read the letter or let anybody else read it," said Thalos. "Now, do you give me your words?"

"You have my word, lad," nodded Radagast.

"And so you have mine," said Gandalf.

Thalos nodded in appreciation and he went back into the fortress. The doors sealed and closed, making Gandalf and Radagast exposed to the darkness again. With the dim light of his staff, Radagast followed him through the forest. Fortunately and miraculously, they found no troubles until they reached the exit of the forest. They found Gandalf's horse there, along with Radagast's rabbit sleigh and he sighed, as they prepared to go to Imladris.

"Jeez Gandalf, we have a lot of letters to deliver. Lady Galadriel's letters to her family and now, Prince Thalos'. It's best we reach there quickly."

"Yes," replied Gandalf as he tucked Thalos' letter carefully in the pouch he kept Lady Galadriel's. "That is good. But I bet we will reach there faster in my horse."

"Oh no, Gandalf! They may be rabbits but they're the fastest in Middle-Earth!" chuckled Radagast holding the reins of his sleigh. "They are rhosgobel rabbits after all."

Gandalf's brow curled up and he laughed,

"Are you challenging me to a race, Radagast the Brown?"

**O-O-O**

**AN: What a chapter don't you think? Haha...it seems the twins are caught in a sneaky situation! :D And...GANDALF PEOPLE! Oh yeah! You never expected that coming, right? Who do you think is going to win the race? Radagast and his rhosgobel rabbits or Gandalf on some horse? (I'm secretly rooting for Radagast, sorry Gandalf) Also, Thranduil is here! Yes, he's not exactly very polite but…he's still awesome King Thranduil, isn't he? And Thalos! He wrote Legolas a letter, hm…don't you wonder what it says?**

**Oh, there's also a new evil out there. This is probably not good for Legolas...**

**But anyways, so many lovely reviews! :) And so many NEW REVIEWERS! Thanks for tuning in new readers...or well, thanks to everybody who's read my story so far! Thank you and keep reviewing! The reviews are what push me forward and they make me update quicker!**

**Black Minx 17: **9...well, it's something I guess! Good luck, I think you'll be able to do it! Don't worry! :) When do you return to school by the way? For me it's August 12. Anyways, I have to make a summer assignment too, but mine's actually_ fun_! You have to read (not like I needed school to tell me to do that in summer), make a reading log and make two projects about two different books. So I'm doing an alternate ending for "Eleanor and Park" and a movie poster for "Paper Towns."

**Eraman: **Whoa! Six siblings?! That's a lot! Haha, you sure do have a lot of experience! :D And yes, little girls pranking their older brothers is something I saw in TV, so I suppose it is kind of realistic. Thanks for the reaffirmation! By the way, do you have any little sisters like Arwen?

**Alesia: **Thank you! I'm glad you're loving them! :) And be prepared to expect a lot of unexpected things in the future...

**Luin: **Hahaha! Yes! So true...I thought we all needed some rest after all the angst and family problems we've been having! And hahaha...your reviews always make me smile! They're so awesome! Anyways, you like their ideas? Haha, I can tell why... ;) And here is how Mirkwood and Thranduil are going! A pretty angst-interesting part, don't you think? By the way, don't be so hard on Thranduil...he might be all mean and asshole-like in the outside, but he's very broken in the inside.

**Glitch-e-r-749: **Thank you so much! :) And yeah, I wanted a story like that too! You know, a story with a lot of angst, a cold/broken Legolas and an equally cold but caring Thranduil...I never really found what I wanted, so I created my own! And thanks, I'm glad you actually like Thranduil! LOL, my other readers (from here and my other fanfic, "Brothers By Heart") thought he was 100% an asshole which was not entirely what I wanted but oh well. :D And yes, I will update it soon!

**Horse girl 01: **Thanks! I'll try to make sure I update!


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Legolas wasn't lying about being a good smuggler.

How he had been able to pass through the guards without them seeing Legolas or the twins, nobody would know but that didn't matter right now. Passing through the guards, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir tip-toed across the trees until they slipped down into a hole beneath a building.

As they settled there, they looked at each other. Elrohir talked. "All right, we're in...yes, don't look so smug, Legolas. We're in, so now what?"

"I already told you," explained Legolas. "We climb the towers and hope that the window to our specific rooms are open. Then we change into proper clothing."

"But what if we're seen?" asked Elladan. "And what if windows are_ closed_?"

Legolas snorted. "And you told me not to be a pessimist. If the windows are closed, then you must open them, of course! Don't you get any of these lessons?"

"They give lessons on _opening windows_ in Mirkwood?!" gaped Elrohir at Legolas. "How strange! I will never understand you and your people."

As Elladan laughed lightly, Legolas looked like he wanted to slam his head against a wall. He rolled his eyes. "NO, Elrohir Elrondion we do _not_ have lessons to open windows. But we have lessons in invading, entering and smuggling into places. It is in the advance spying regime...don't you get lessons in that?"

"Eh...not really," admitted Elrohir. "Mostly they just train us for battle and how to handle uncomfortable situations. Like, having ten arrows aimed at your head or something. Why would they teach elves how to be spies in Mirkwood? I mean, what are they suppose to spy? Butterflies?"

**[AN: Yeah, yeah, I know...in the Desolation of Smaug movie there are butterflies but I don't picture Mirkwood like that, you know.]**

Before Legolas could start indignantly about how the advance spy regime could increase your agility and speed in battle as well as help you go into missions, Elladan shut both of them up. "First of all Ro, I _don't_ think there are butterflies in Mirkwood. Second of all, that's not important! Well...it is important but not for us right now. We have like half an hour to go the Dining Pavilion."

"Well, do any of you have a better idea than mine?" asked Legolas.

"Actually, yes," said Elladan. "I do. Since you're only bare-chested, you can go out and ask some random maiden to get some clothes for you. Then, you go get us the clothes and we go to the Dining Pavilion."

Legolas thought that was quite simple, when suddenly, his father's voice boomed over him, with that familiar scowl and those glaring eyes. And Legolas remembered, he had to keep a good reputation for Mirkwood...and he couldn't be seen running around bare-chested. Rumors flew higher and faster than birds...and he didn't want to be seen bare-chested anyways so...it was a no.

"But I'd be the only one doing anything."

"Well,_ yes_...but you're the best elf off here...I mean, think about it. If the maidens see you bare-chested, trust me...they wouldn't have much of a problem. But if they see us with underpants only...I think Imladris will be full of screaming," supported Elrohir.

"My idea is better," insisted Legolas. "I bet that if we did it separate, my idea would be the one that got us out of this uncomfortably embarrassing situation the quickest."

Elladan and Elrohir raised their eyebrows amusedly and the corners of their mouth twitched. In unison, they said: "Are you challenging us, Thranduilion?"

Legolas shrugged, "Maybe...maybe not."

**O-O-O**

"I'm sorry Gandalf, but you're going to have to do the rest of the journey without me."

Gandalf and Radagast had ended their race and well...apparently, rabbits were faster than horses in a way. Nobody challenged rhosgobel rabbits anyways. However, it had speeded their trip up and Gandalf was sure they'd be in Rivendell in a few hours, hopefully before nightfall. In nightfall...everything got darker. And especially with the Necromancer's power growing, it was better not to linger after dark. They were sitting under a beech tree, resting under it's cool shade. "And why not, Radagast?"

"Pewie says that there's something wrong," said Radagast petting the blue tiny bird in his hands. "Something in the south...all the birds are migrating their north and it's not even the season yet!"

"The South..." whispered Gandalf and then gasped, looking at Radagast. "Mordor."

The word haunted through the forests and it seemed as if the very trees trembled. Gandalf wished he could talk to the trees like some of the elves did, for surely, the trees would tell him so much that he could use.

Radagast coughed, "Don't scare Pewie! That word is dark...it is treacherous, do not say it so close to Rivendell. It is deadly Gandalf...remember, words have power."

"And power has words," nodded Gandalf. "This is not good, well...I suppose you need to investigate, don't you?"

"Y-Yes, it'll be best if I go now," said Radagast hopping to his sleigh, the rabbits jumping and eager to run. "Maybe the birds will talk to me...I'll write to you whatever I have and get."

"Thank you, Radagast," smiled Gandalf. appreciatively. "But before you go..."

"Yes Gandalf?"

"You_ named_ the bird _Pewie_?"

"It's not a 'the' it's a _she_ Gandalf!" exclaimed Radagast indignantly and looking at Gandalf as if he were some kind of idiot. "And yes, Pewie is a perfectly normal and adorable name for a bluejay."

Gandalf stared, chuckling at the blurred figure of Radagast disappearing through the horizon and yet deep in his heart...he feared for the worst.

**O-O-O**

"He's good brother, admit it."

Elrohir stared at Elladan, bewildered. "We can't give up Dan! _Nobody_, especially a newbie, challenges us! We have a plan and we're going to win this challenge as we always do! We're the Trickster Twins of Imladris...remember?"

Elladan raised a dark and elegant eyebrow at him. "We do have a plan?"

Elrohir glared at him irritably. "_Okay_...maybe we don't have one now but we will get one. Eventually. We always do, don't we? For now we'll have to get the best of it and try to improvise something up."

"We're almost completely nude," said Elladan. "How are we supposed to improvise something like _this_?"

"Well I dunno! You're mostly the one with the ideas and you need me to make them!"

As Elladan and Elrohir started to think of a way to win Legolas' challenge, Legolas was trying out his plan. He had to admit...his plan wasn't that effective but he imagined what his father would say to him. _"Every choice a ruler makes is for the better and once they do it, they know what the effect will be. That is what a wise ruler does." _Ugh...how many times had he heard that? More than a hundred? More than a thousand? So yes...his father's haunting voice had brought the better of him and now...there was no going back in his plan.

He had swung gracefully through the trees across Imladris and was now only a few meters from his chambers, which were in a great tower. Legolas hung in the trees and crouched down, ready to jump across. And he did so, his fingers gripping firmly the edge of the wall that surrounded the tower and he pushed himself across.

Now he had to climb the tower.

It wasn't hard although his knuckles gleamed a bit red and he had blisters in his hands. The walls were smooth and slippery but advanced spy regime had taught him how to climb better and how it all depended on your footing. He kept climbing, praying nobody would see him, his muscles working to keep him going when he touched the ledge of the window.

He pushed himself up and to his dismay, found the window closed. He cursed and years of drills and spy regime came back to him. The windows here in Imladris were easier to open than the ones in the orc fortresses, but he still needed something to open them. Hanging from one hand, he used his free hand to get a knife and he installed it through the gap between the wall and the window. He preceded to use the knife as a crowbar, pushing it and trying to open the window. With a defiant crack after minutes of being there, he grinned in satisfaction as he put his knife back in his sheath and climbed into his tower, hoping for it to be alone.

Too bad.

A maid was currently folding his sheets, humming peacefully to herself about flowers when she turned to shriek at Legolas who looked pretty frightened as well. "I'm sorry my lady, did I scare you? I mere-"

To Legolas' fortune, the maid fainted before he could finish and she could do anything so Legolas closed the window, making sure it wasn't broken by his efforts and went to find a shirt. He found one in the wardrobe, a soft loose light green wool shirt that he had packed from Mirkwood. He slipped it in and looked satisfied with himself.

Legolas put the maid to sit in his bed with a comfortable position, hoping she'd think of this moment as a strange hallucination and set out of his room, opening the door and closing it gently as well. Slowly, he headed down the hall, heading straight to one place as he smiled evilly: to Lord Elrond's office.

**O-O-O**

Thalos had once again been allowed to walk around. And right now, he paced in the place where it seemed he could be calm the most: his mother's garden.

It had been so many years since she had sailed to the Halls of Mandos but her presence and spirit remained, and despite the little gardening her garden received, it bloomed beautifully. When he sat there or walked there, Thalos felt as if she were next to him, her sing-song laugh ringing through the air. He shuddered, shaking the melancholic memories off...he had to be strong.

He let the breeze blow his hair and he snorted...why did his hair get messy so often when Legolas' always stayed neat? Everything seemed to remind him of Legolas, the trees surrounding the palace, the music that rung in the halls, the arrows in the shooting range...everything. It was an understatement to say that he missed his little brother for it was something much stronger than missing.

It was love.

There were often times where he felt guilty, for sometimes he thought it was _he_ was who made Legolas grow so fast. He had been a child when his Nana had died...yet he had grown from an elfling to a solemn elf in what seemed a day.

He closed his eyes and as some petal blossoms blew in the air, warm as the touch of his Nana's hugs, he remembered the day.

**[BEGIN FLASHBACK]**

_Thalos had ordered nobody to follow him as he headed to the place Legolas would most likely be in. A discussion with his father about war tactics had ended completely wrong as they had switched out of topic and the fighting had begun. The shouting had increased and before they knew it...they had hurt Legolas' tiny heart._

_As he slipped through the grass which was becoming less green and more gray everyday, he rubbed the bright red bruise in his cheek. It would take a few weeks to wear out, he decided. And then he saw him._

_Legolas leaned against the willow and his eyes were closed. No tears watered his eyes but he looked solemn and calm...for the first time in weeks. _

_Thalos went closer and sat next to him. He expected Legolas to shift away from him but to his surprise he stayed there and he started talking, "You know Legolas...Adar didn't mean what he said."_

_Silence answered him and he sighed, "You're my brother Legolas, you have to stop avoiding us. You need to tell us what you feel or the grief will never leave your heart...or it'll never leave anybody's heart. You need to stay strong."_

"_Do you think I'm a fool?"_

_Legolas talking was usually sweet: soft and merry, like the childish giggles of a baby. It brought sunshine and flowers into your mind. Yet here he was, his voice sharp as ice, somber as death, quick as lightning and it...and it hurt._

"_What?" said Thalos taken back._

"_I know a perfectly good lie when I know one," said Legolas. "He thinks it's my fault and he's right. I don't need any of your lies to hide what he truly means."_

"_Legolas-"_

"_He thinks I'm a failure...a disgrace to the family. You don't think I know that he favors you more? That he loves you more? Not that I'm worthy to be loved of course. Don't you think I ever dreamed of being in Greenwood the Great? In the stories Nana used to tell us? I want to live there just as much as you do. And-"_

"_SHUT UP LEGOLAS!" he said. The words weighed upon and crushed against Thalos like a boulder and he burst out. Weeks worth of tears, pain and sadness flooded out and his eyes streaming, he continued screaming. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I miss her just as much as you do, don't you know how hard it is for me? For me to be strong for you, Adar and the kingdom?"_

"_You're right," said Legolas and he stood up. "I don't understand. We all know what this means...it shouldn't have been her, it should have been ME. I SHOULD HAVE DIED THERE. If I were dead, I would not cause you so much pain and you'd have Nana. Nobody would care if I died and if they did...well Nana could have just given birth to another little brother and I would be as forgotten as a piece of dirt."_

**[END FLASHBACK]**

**O-O-O**

**AN: WHOA! I ended with such an angst flashback! O_O Even when I read back to something I wrote like a year ago, I have goosebumps! Hm...what could Radagast find in the south? It cannot be good (wink, wink). And will the twins have a more extravagant entrance than Legolas? What do you think? Review your opinions!**

**Anyways, sorry for not updating guys! It's just that I've been super busy! I have french classes, french homework, a french project, summer homework (although I am only adding the final details), math lessons with my mom, writing fanfics, preparing for school and much more! **

**Good news though! I'm making a short, Thranduil and Legolas, father-son fic! It's almost father's day in my country so I just wanted to do something nice you know? Make sure to check that out! :) Expect it to come out soon, it is going to be called: **_"I FEAR LIGHTNING NO MORE." _**Thanks if you actually check it out and I will also be submitting it to TEITHO! :D This month's theme is 'Bonds.' How exciting! I've heard of Teitho many months before but I'd never actually submitted anything...**

**Now, my lovely reviews! **

**Black Minx 17: **Haha, that's the spirit I suppose!

**Aragorn-Lord: **Thank you! I'm glad you're liking it! And I will try to update as much as I can!

**Eraman: **Haha, that must be awesome! LOL, I cannot imagine living with Elladan and Elrohir, must be...fun I guess! :) And thanks! I always really liked Gandalf and Radagast's chemistry as friends so I decided to put that here!

**Luin: **Hahaha...you will find out who soon. I'll make sure they don't hurt Leggy too much though (yet), don't worry. And haha, Legolas is fine but the twins are in a pretty difficult situation. Imagine if you found them running around Imladris only in their underpants (or pants, as the Brits say)! And Arwen and co.? Oh, they left but I have to tell you, they were staring at them for a pretty long time. Anyways, you are right! Thranduil is like two sides of a sword...but that just makes him more lovable! Hahaha...I don't think Radagast will let you do that, LOL. I bet that Gandalf might've beat Radagast if he'd have Shadowfax with him. And I believe the letters will come on Ch. 15. And thank you!

**Guest: **Hahaha, yes! :D That is SO true! Well done, _mellon_! You have good instincts!


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Pastry Trolleys and Start of the Prank War**

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir were curled up under the pastry trolley* as it headed towards the kitchens.

How they had ended up inside a pastry trolley nobody would know but the twins had a knack for doing these kinds of things (which drove Elrond nearly mad) and that's how they ended up there. Regardless of their incredibly squashed situation, the two mischievous elflings had gotten inside Imladris successfully. Now, they needed to somehow escape from the trolley and enter their rooms unseen.

Elrohir was eating a piece of lembas which he had stolen and as he softly munched, he watched as Elladan started thinking. How would they stop the trolley elf so that they could sneak out of it without anybody seeing? He would have appreciated it more if he didn't hear the sound of chewing.

He smacked his brother who glared at him as the lembas flew out of his hands and whacked his brother back. After a small whacking war, they looked at each other calming down. How in Arda did they end up in places like this?

However, they started wincing as the trolley slowly went up some stairs and painfully tried to stay alive as they jumped up and down inside. And they were making a lot of noise too but the trolley elf seemed not concerned about them as they heard a sweet hum.

'_Good Elbereth,' _thought Elrohir as he thanked the gods he was alive from such horrific journey in the trolley. _'Is this the life of a pastry? Oh dear, I feel some empathy for them now...'_

Suddenly, the cart stopped as the elf man stopped abruptly, making Elladan and Elrohir slam against one side of it, their cheeks crushed together and their mouths almost kissing. As they rubbed their injured cheeks and licked off the taste of each other's mouths, a conversation started above them.

"_Mae govannen,_ Galaea!"

"That does not fool me," snapped an angry female voice. "I'm not letting your son court my daughter!"

"Oh c'mon, you're such a sour grape!" snapped the trolley elf's voice, except it was harsher now than before."Why can't you let them fall in love, those young and passionate elflings?"

"In love? Young and passionate? My arse! As long as I live I won't see anybody related to you be courting anybody related to me!"

"Well, I know it's definitely not a cheery thought being related to you one day, but they're elflings! You cannot control your daughter's life!"

"No, but I can keep her away from peasant weasels like your son!"

"Now you're calling my son a _peasant weasel_? He deserves much better than your daughter, her nose looks like an Oliphaunt bottom!"

"Laurea's nose is perfectly beautiful...but your son's feet smell like orc dung!"

Elladan and Elrohir still inside the trolley, looked at each other hopelessly, doing their 'eye-talk.' They shook their heads as the arguing between the trolley elf and the Galaea she-elf argued.

'_Great...this cannot get worse, brother. It seems we are trapped in one of Nana's romance stories!' _said Elladan through his eyes.

'_And a romantic one indeed,' _said Elrohir rolling his eyes as the shouting increased and Elladan stifled his laughter.

Suddenly, Elrohir prodded his brother and pointed out there. Maybe...maybe this was their chance to escape! His brother whispered in his ear, as quietly as he could, "Look outside and see if the coast is safe..."

Elrohir, slowly and fearfully, used his hands to gently open the cloth that was covering them and peaked. Apparently, the argument was being done in the other side, the side where Elladan was and Elrohir poked his head off carefully. The hall was empty and clear, and most of the doors were closed...if they ran and hid close enough...

Elladan poked through as well and they both watched the empty hall, occasionally looking back at the arguing sounds of the trolley elf and Galaea, they took quiet deep breaths. They had to do it: it was now or never.

Despite Galaea's shrieks and the horrible surprised choking sound the trolley elf did, Elladan and Elrohir ran as fast as they could all over Imladris trying to find two possible safe havens: their rooms or their father's office. Although it wasn't easy with all the shouting, scrambling and screaming.

* * *

"So Legolas," said Elrond, "you mean to say that my sons could be anywhere in Imladris wearing only their pants* and their shoes?"

Legolas had been the top student in his advance spy regime class. In there, the elves had been drilled about how to handle uncomfortable and inconvenient situations such as having a knife at your throat or being locked in a dungeon. Of course, after so many years, he already knew what to do but there were no instructions on how to act in something as uncomfortable as this. Legolas blushed slightly, embarrassed. _'I'm never involving myself in anything like this, ever again.' _

Oh how little did he know.

"Yes Lord Elrond," said Legolas. "And that is exactly why we must hurry up and find them before anybody else does."

Legolas' eyebrows were curled up in worry and confusion as Elrond did completely the opposite Legolas would have thought he would have done: he laughed. It was a truly mighty laugh, with the same booming noise Elladan and Elrohir's but a more reserved kind of mirth. As he laughed and chuckled, Legolas was suddenly struck with something: it had been so long since he heard his Adar laugh.

"Oh Legolas," chuckled Elrond. "Since it is your first time here in Imladris..."

"Yes Lord Elrond?"

"I need to warn you," said Elrond shaking his head smiling. "This will not be the last time you will be dragged in such situations. My sons tend to look for trouble and it follows them everywhere. We are used to such ways...as much as it annoys some people, like poor Erestor."

"But...don't you try to stop them?" asked Legolas curiously. "Don't you ever punish them for their behaviour?"

"Of course I do, Legolas. I do not let their annoying habits run freely so easily. But consider this...they are mere elflings Legolas," said Elrond. "It is better for them to enjoy their childhood as it lasts. It is better for them to hear the sound of laughter before the bells of death and war."

Legolas was silent. He had never gotten a proper childhood and he knew it...but time can never be paid back again. He wished he could retrocede, enjoyed the few moments of childishness he had but he couldn't. He sighed, shaking everything out of his head and said politely. "However Lord Elrond, do you not want to find them?"

"Dear Legolas," said Elrond slowly as they suddenly heard the clashing of pots, the sound of screams and high-pitched shrieks, "did you not hear what I said? They always cause a wreckus around here...they will not be hard to find."

Suddenly, there was a huge clanking noise and the echo of screaming as Elrond and Legolas opened the door and went outside to see what was happening. Elladan and Elrohir were running down the hall chased by a mob of angry people armed with pots and pans. Oblivious to this, Erestor was scanning some document, sipping a cup of tea as he slowly made his way to Lord Elrond's office.

Quickly trying to get in the office, the twins bumped into poor Erestor just in time and the tea was spilled all over his face. He fell backwards, crashing upon the floor and the twins quickly entered the door. As quickly as they had come in, they closed the door and locked it. Suddenly, they faced Legolas and Lord Elrond, who was looking at them amused, yet expectant for an explanation

They blurted out. "_Ada_, we can explain-!"

Elrond laughed. "You need not...Legolas here, already explained it to me. Really...your wild adventures seem to give me so many headaches, yet they do not tire me."

The twins glared teasingly at Legolas. "You might have won this time...but we'll get our revenge and you will suffer our wrath!"

"I'm most frightened," said Legolas rolling his eyes sarcastically. "But for now...we need to find you two some clothing. You cannot stay like that for lunch."

"Indeed," said Elrond and suddenly, he frowned, as if he had thought of something. "Wait...what color were your clothing?"

"My shirt was white," said Legolas.

"And our shirts were a crisp, light auburn," said the twins. "And our pants a simple brown."

"Well then..." Elrond stood up and unlocked a cabinet, he took a few folded bundles of clothing. "Do these belong to you, by chance?"

"That is my shirt!" exclaimed Legolas grabbing the soft white fabric after thanking Lord Elrond.

"And those are ours!" exclaimed the twins immediately snatching the bundle from their father's hands and dressing themselves with them.

"Where did you find these Ada?" asked Elladan.

"Did somebody give them to you?" asked Elrohir.

"Actually...yes, somebody gave them to me," said Elrond smiling. "Arwen said she was recollecting some water to clean the horses when she saw some clothes flowing down the river. She gave them to me because she didn't know what to do with them."

"But that's impossible!" exclaimed Legolas. "For the pond we were swimming in had only a river that went inside to the pond. There were _no _rivers going _out_ of the pond..."

The twins looked pretty surprised. Their innocent little sister who had been taught to be a polite, gentle lady had-had done a prank on them? This was unheard of! The Trickster Twins were never challenged in such manner! Especially with pranks. They never failed at pranking...and they wouldn't until they sailed for the Halls of Mandos.

They looked at each other, amused yet a bit enraged.

All of Imladris suddenly stopped whatever they were doing when the noise came out. It was a terribly loud noise and it expressed deep depths of anger, amusement, defiance and indignance. It was a name and the servants felt pity for said person...and they also groaned. Why? Because they knew a lot of trouble was coming up...and that probably involved a mess.

"ARWEN!"

* * *

"You're being exaggerated...it was a teensy prank compared to the ones you usually do to me."

Lord Elrond's family and Legolas were gathered together eating lunch. The sunlight poured heavenly through the glass windows as they sat together in the table, which was fully arranged with the most delicious of foods.

The twins glared at Arwen and Elrohir said, "Well, we don't force you to hide in pastry trolleys wearing only your underpants, don't we?"

After Celebrian had made Arwen apologize to the twins, something they thought was not grave enough for what she had done, the three of them had started arguing. Legolas, Celebrian and Elrond ate their food quietly as they watched the conversation become more and more heated.

"No, but-"

"No, 'but's' little sister!" exclaimed Elladan. "This is_ it_...you and your little ferocious minions were begging for it. This is WAR. This is definitely war."

"Oh c'mon-" started Arwen. Her brothers could be incredibly immature sometimes.

"This is _prank war_!" exclaimed the twins at the same time and the rest of the family groaned, Elrond shaking his head. Legolas looked around curiously...he had no idea what a prank war was but he didn't like anything with the word 'war' in it, so he probably wouldn't like this prank war thing either.

He was starting to think that Imladris elves were very queer.

"Oh no, this is not!" snapped Celebrian. "We've had enough of your 'prank wars' among the house already. And it's only been nineteen years since you were born! Poor Erestor and poor Glorfindel even had to fight back to survive with you. I will not tolerate any of this."

"But we have to do it, Nana," said Elrohir. "You didn't give Arwen her proper punishment, so it's up to us! Or we will riot until fair justice is done here!"

"Well," stated Legolas calmly, "you cannot riot with only two people."

"You mean, three," pointed out Elladan.

"Who is the third person?"

"You," said Elrohir as if it were obvious.

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Who said I was part in any of this?" asked Legolas shaking his head repeatedly. Oh no, he wasn't going to be part of all this craziness...and all he had wanted some peace and quiet away from the darkness of Mirkwood. Who knew he'd be in this mess? "I forgive Arwen...after all, it must be difficult dealing with you everyday."

"HEY!" the twins said.

"Legolas is right," said Celebrian. "Why can't you two just forgive Arwen as she is? She already apologized to you sincerely. We could just all end this little misunderstanding here before it grows!"

"_Nana_, Legolas doesn't understand," said Elladan. "He doesn't understand how important it is to show our pranking territory around here...elves are getting very competitive."

"What elves?" muttered Arwen under her breath but the twins continued their sermon.

"He's a goody-two shoes," nodded Elrohir, finishing off for Elladan. "He has been brainwashed!"

Legolas, frowning, looked from his bowl of fresh fruits. "Excuse me?"

The twins continued their explanation, ignoring Legolas. Elladan continued now. "You see...this is not just any 'little misunderstanding.' It is a challenge! A declaration of war!"

"And didn't you tell us that in war, we had to fight?" asked Elrohir grinning. "And that's what we're going to do! We'll crush Arwen and her evil little minions!"

After a few more hours of hearing the twins and Arwen fight with each other about the prank war, the servants rushed over to carry off the heap of plates to clean later. As they prepared the table for dinner, Legolas leaned closer to Lord Elrond and whispered, "Excuse me Lord Elrond, but is every meal like that?"

"Yes indeed," said Elrond nodding. "For twenty years."

"I do not want to be rude, but I do not know how you could have survived so long."

Elrond laughed and put his arm around Legolas, who felt a bit uncomfortable with the act of affection. "_Hannon-le_, Legolas._ Hannon-le_. There is finally somebody who understands."

* * *

***When I'm talking about the pastry trolleys, I'm talking about the ones they have in airplanes and stuff. So, Dan and Ro are hanging out in the inside of one of those trolleys, and they're hidden by two pieces of cloth, one in each side.**

***I'm not British, but since the Professor is, 'pants' means underpants in British English. Just in case some of you weren't clear of that.**

**AN: Anyways, ello everybody! :D Here is Chapter 12! One of my favorite ones and more humorous than the others! Sorry for updating SO LATE...but with school coming up on Monday, I have been SO terribly busy! Unfortunately, I got a bottom row locker (even though I'm one of the tallest in my grade) which sucks...but well, if my back starts hurting I'll just start rioting so don't worry about me! :) All my teachers look fantastic and especially our new English one! Now...oh! PRANK WAR! Hahaha...that cannot be good. Who do you think will be the victor? Arwen or the twins? **

**Now responses to my many reviews, which I am all incredibly grateful for:**

**Eraman:** Really? There were? I might actually have to check too! Thanks for telling me though! :) Man, it's been so long since I've read the Hobbit...ah, so many good memories.

**Black Minx 17: **Thank you! And I will try my best to update! :D But with school and all coming up...well, *sigh* I'll try to squeeze some time into this. Might have to put this in hiatus for a while though. O_O

**Aragorn-Lord: **Thank you! And of course I'll do my best to update! :D

**Luin: **Haha, thanks for all your compliments! Man, I don't know to start...Well, the flashback was meant to be that angsty...or well, emotional you could say. And Gandalf fears for A LOT of things, and one of those things might just hurt Legolas, so beware...And what about Radagast? What do you think he will find? And about the maidens, hahaha, they're only 12 so maybe 'fan girls' is a better term. And haha, don't worry about being called 'crazy.' We, fangirls, are all crazy. And yes, sorry for updating so late...I've been too busy for my own good. Thank Valar for caffeine! ;)

**Glitch-e-r-749: **Thank you! :D And I will! Oh...and no, this isn't slash. I hate slash and when I do actually do slash, then I put a warning in the first chapter. Obviously I'm not putting Legolas and Arwen into a relationship...that'd be against the Professor's storyline.

**Naruthirnith-of-Greenwood.001: **Aw, thank you so much! I'm so glad you're liking this story so far! :) And yes, I do love Thranduil...I think he's just such an interesting character to play with and I'm glad you actually like him. Many of the other readers thought he was pretty...awful let's say. But it's all part of character development! And about the twins, yes, they do play an important part here in this particular story! And once again, thank you and I will try to update as much as I can...with school coming up it will be no easy task.


End file.
